Beginning of our Happy Ever After
by Casey525
Summary: Orihime may be able to reject death but even her powers are helpless against a broken heart. A momentary lapse in judgment opens her eyes to new possibilities though Izuru's sense of honor creates more pain than comfort. Can the hesitant shinigami and the spurned healer finally see eye to eye and find what's been in front of them the whole time? IzuruXOrihime. [Slight lime]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Once the battle is over

The Quincy War. It killed many and broke even more, but so many more lives would have been lost if one young woman by the name Orihime Inoue hadn't set pushed through and healed all who she could. Now she sat waiting anxiously to see if her healing was in time at the foot of a bed in fourth division housing Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Though she didn't know him well she feels compelled to wait for him to awaken. She sighed as thought back to the stubborn struggle he'd put up in refusal of being healed but thanks to Shuuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto holding him still Orihime was able to heal him despite his protests.

When she'd completed healing Kira her next patients had been Captains Kensei Mugurama and Rojuro Otoribashi, though while she attended to their 'zombie' state, as it was called, she felt eyes on her the whole time.

Kensei Mugurama didn't seem to be waking up any time soon, but Orihime wasn't too worried about it. Toshiro slept through his healing waking up about an hour prior to her arrival to Kira's room. Rangiku awoke automatically the day before when she'd been healed and dragged Orihime to tend to Hisagi. When she was looking down she noticed the kind visored Captain Otoribashi awake and looking at her.

"Orihime-chan, hello again. I believe I owe you thanks for saying my life?" He whispered softly.

Orihime giggled softly shaking her head, "Of course you don't. You know me Otoribashi-taicho that I am happy to do it."

Rose chuckled lightly, "I know you are a kind young woman who will drop everything for her friends. So, since I know you that well feel free to call me Rose." Orihime smiled at the offer, nodding slowly as she agreed, "Okay Rose-kun, you are all finished." Turning her attention to the silver haired captain across the way she murmured, I don't know why Mugurama-kun won't wake up. Toshiro had multiple wounds so, I understand him taking a while. But-" her musing were cut off by a laugh from Rose.

Returning her attention to him she smiled as he explained, "He is faking it to hide from Mashino. She drives him nuts. But no matter how much he says he doesn't enjoy the attention, he does."

Orihime giggled then noticed Rose's attention was now behind her looking at something across the room. Turning around she found Lieutenant Kira looking at her. Again she heard the man behind her laugh but maintained her gaze on Kira as Rose chided, "My lieutenant apparently struggles with how to speak to a beautiful woman. Though given what happened to him and his heartbreak I can understand his reservations I guess. I just wish I knew how to help him but who really knows how to help fix a broken heart?"

Orihime looked down keeping her sadness inside before once more turning back to the prone captain offering a light smile, "If you like I can talk to him, I mean if you think it would help?"

Rose sat up slowly, his smile increasing and nodded, "Who knows? No hurt in trying is there?"

Orihime simply nodded and walked over to Kira's bed stopping at the foot of it to bow respectfully. As she stood she asked, "Lieutenant Kira, may I sit here and speak with you a moment? Unless, of course, you wish to be alone?"

Momentarily stunned that she would even want to sit with him Kira looked back her to find Rose nodding at him. Trailing his eyes around the room he took in the sight of his fellow patients, noticing that Rangiku and Shuuhei had left, most likely to pick up food for themselves as well as their captains. Knowing the two of them they most likely planned to get him something as well though he'd not asked it of them. Bringing himself out of his haze he nodded slowly, "Yes of course Inoue-san you can sit."

Shifting to the left slightly to give her more room she asked as she took her seat, "What did you wish to talk about Inoue-san?"

Orihime smiled timidly at him. "I don't think we've ever really talked that much have we? I mean, other than just in passing of course."

Kira simply shook his head not sure how to proceed. Orihime looked down at the floor also unsure what to do or say. Scratching arm she sighed, unable to meet his gaze again from embarrassment. She'd come to try to comfort him and she ended up tongue tied!

Noticing the faraway look in her eyes Kira said softly, "Thank you for healing me Inoue-chan. I know I didn't make it easy for you but I appreciate you pushing through to do it anyway. When Captain Kurotuschi told me that I couldn't be healed I just gave up especially after Momo came to see me. It just felt like…like I had nothing more to live for so why have you waste your time and energy on me?"

The healer still couldn't meet his eyes but nodded her understanding whispering almost more to herself that to him, "You felt at a loss. I feel at a loss. How do you deal with the one person you love most, loving another? How do you deal with it when you didn't even get the chance to tell him? I mean he.. her. I don't get it. I just don't."

Despite her efforts to hold them back Orihime felt tears spring to her eyes and begin trailing down her cheeks. On impulse Kira sat up quickly and before he knew it found his arms full of the beautiful healer. At a loss of what to do next his head shot up upon hearing a gasp from Rangiku. " _Of course they would show up_ _now_ _!"_ he thought sending a withering look to Shuuhei who'd flung him a thumbs up when he saw what was going on.

Rangiku had begun to move forward but Kira shook his head slightly and for once she took a hint, leaving the food on a small table by his medical bed before making her way back to Hisagi to join him next to his and Kira's captains.

Moving carefully Kira gently lifted Orihime's head and asked, "What's this about Inoue-san?"

She pulled back, trying to dry her eyes quickly her voice shaky with emotion as she replied, "I just… I came over to tell you just that I understand how you feel but instead you're comforting me. I'm such a fool."

The lieutenant shook his head, a slight smile now present. Reaching up he brushed away the rest of her tears before looking into her sorrow filled eyes, "You are many things but a fool is not one of them. From what I've seen you are sweet, kind, and smart. Though maybe a bit naïve at times." She smiled slightly at his gentle teasing. He asked again, "Won't you please tell me why you're crying?"

She sighed, working hard to not cry again, as she replied, "Earlier I was talking about Ichigo. He and Neliel-chan are together now which given how beautiful she is I can understand. But I had been planning to confess my feelings for him when we got back home but…before I got the chance they kissed after I finished healing him. It was…" she trailed off, unsure how to describe the turmoil she'd felt in that moment.

Taking a deep breath Kira offered with just as much brokenness in his tone, "Disturbing? Depressing? Eye opening?" She nodded, thankful to have found someone who truly understood how she felt.

Deciding to take both their minds off their unrequited loves Kira smiled and asked, "Are you hungry Inoue-san?" Looking at his face Orihime was surprised by her thoughts, " _Kira-kun has a handsome smile, it's a shame he shares it so rarely."_ Shaking her head of such notions she nodded, "Yes, very, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, just been focused on healing as much as I could."

Looking at the food Rangiku brought him Kira reached for the tray to set it between them keeping the smile on his face when he noticed Orihime's countenance perk up, "I'm not very hungry so, if you'd like, we can share. You need to keep your strength up, we can't have the best healer in the living world and Soul Society falling ill now, can we?"

Orihime blushed picking up a piece of bread as she replied sheepishly, "I guess not."

Kira watched as she nibbled on the bread before moving his gaze back to her eyes. " _She has such beautiful eyes, they are truly windows to her soul."_ Then he shook his head, berating himself for how stupid he sounds in his own head. However, as they sat in silence enjoying their share meal, neither realized they were under observation by two captains and two lieutenants. Rangiku smiled at Shuuhei who looked at his captain but Kensei just shrugged, unclear what was going on, though Rose met his eyes to both lieutenants in understanding. At that moment Rangiku began formulating her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gotta have fun damn it

-10 years later-

"Izuru-san, tell me why?" Captain Otoribashi asked, sounding slightly put out and actually aggravated with his stubborn lieutenant. As new head captain Shunsui decided it was time for Izuru and Hisagi to take a much needed and earned vacation, both having been working their asses off since the end of the Quincy war. When he informed their captains of his decision to grant them six month leave both Rose and Kensei agreed whole-heartedly.

Shuuhei, of course, jumped at the chance even managing to convince Captain Hitsugaya to allow Rangiku to come with him. However, when Rose advised his second in command Izuru argued he didn't need (or deserve) the break. When Rose pressed him again for his reasons he hedged, not wanting to explain the true reason for his reticence, "I simply don't need one. What I need is to be here; I'm needed in Soul Society."

Shaking his head Rose heaved a heavy sigh, "So you say, but you know what I see Izuru? You've carried the entire weight of this squad on your shoulders for the past _ten years!_ " Pacing in front of the silent lieutenant his captain continued, "Not only that, you assisted Hisagi-san when he was overwhelmed prior to Kensei, Shinji and my return. And during that entire time you haven't laughed or even truly smiled. You've done well, but even you can't keep this up forever." Still Kira said nothing.

"Can I be honest?" Rose asked making the blonde's eyebrows rise, " You haven't smiled or laughed since Inoue-san came and talked to you after healing us all." He saw Izuru stiffen but pressed on, "She seemed to be a light in your soul you enjoyed briefly but as soon as she left it was snuffed out. You went back to no nonsense work, forgoing even simple pleasures. I understand duty just as much as the next soul reaper, but even I know how to take a break."

Finally meeting his eyes Izuru stated calmly, "We've already lost so much: Head Captain Yammamoto and Captain Uonhana to death, Captain Kommura stepping down; you, Kenpachi and Mugaruma were almost lost to us. I will not forgo Inoue-san's sacrifice of time and energy by engaging in idleness. We should thank Kami for all she did."

Rose smiled sadly, "You're right, we should thank Kami for her. She kept coming back here to help, even after she healed us. That is why you should take a vacation and go see her."

Izuru's eyes widened considerably, "You want me to go see Orihime, and what? Just drop at her door step like some lost puppy?"

His captain shrugged, a slight chuckle emanating from his chest, "Why not? Orihime-chan is a sweet soul and hasn't changed the last ten years; other than the fact she has grown to be a very beautiful woman."

Izuru narrowed his eyes, annoyed for some reason that his captain acknowledged what he already knew: Orihime had grown from a beautiful seventeen year old girl to a gorgeous twenty seven year old woman. He'd wanted to kick himself the day he realized his feelings for her had changed from friendship to something more. It had been a subtle change, not a big moment, but little things built up over time. Like when she was would check on him at his apartment (which he suspected his captain put her up to) when she'd come for a visit or to assist Soul Society.

Usually she brought a meal for them to share, Izuru shocked to find he liked some of her cooking despite her concoctions tending to be a little out there. But the consistency of her visits had him believing there were done more in her own free will. They would sit talking, her cracking jokes in an effort to get him to smile and most of the time succeeding.

And when she would ask how he was doing she was willing to really _listen_. To listen and sympathize (not pity) with how much pain he was in to see Momo with Toshiro and how he still couldn't understand her choosing the white haired captain over himself.

Izuru was charged out of his thoughts by Rose's voice, "Look Izuru, no matter what could potentially happen again, you must remember to _live_ not merely exist. It's time to get out there and have a little fun damn it!"

Shaking his head Rose exited the office not seeing the haunted look in Izuru's eyes as memory took hold of the last time he decided to have "fun".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Becoming their shoulders to lean on

- _Ten years ago-_

It was when Izuru heard Orihime's laughter and saw her bright smile with shining eyes that he realized something had changed within him. During her stay in Soul Society the two had conversed more often, having opportunity to do so as things became more settled. Now it was her last week prior to leaving back to the living world. Exiting his barracks Izuru found Hisagi had stopped by with Rangiku both having seen Orihime exit the third's barracks into the garden.

Rushing up to her Rangiku squealed loudly as she crushed the poor girl against her massive chest the orange hair struggling to free herself while Hisagi looked on at Rangiku's breasts and Kira shook his head at the display, smacking Shuuhei on the back of the head to snap him out of his haze.

Pouting slightly Rangiku asked with a whine, "So this is where you have been?! Why haven't you come to visit me?! I've been so bored!"

Her whining made Orihime giggle as she shook her head, "I'm not hiding Rangiku. I just come here after I'm done helping but I'm staying at the thirteenth with Rukia-chan. I didn't come to see you much because you'll just use me as an excuse to get out of doing work. And poor Captain Hitsugaya has enough trouble dealing with Momo and wedding plans, you add on by not doing your share. You should give the poor captain a break. But that isn't really my say."

As Rangiku made a poor attempt to defend herself Izuru took the time to watch Orihime. He noticed she wasn't nearly as flighty as before, adopting the mannerisms of a woman rather than a teenager. " _I shouldn't really be surprised, "_ he considered continuing to observe her as she spoke with their busty friend, " _What she survived in Hueco Mundo and the Quincy War forced her to mature greatly in a very short amount of time."_ Though he loathed the pain those experiences caused her he nodded his head in silent approval at their results.

He brought his attention back to what Orihime was saying, "I did want to tell you how everyone is doing back home. Ichigo and Nelliel are in the living world now. She got a gigai from Urahara and is going to the same college as I am. Chad and Tatsuki started dating, finally." This brought a snicker from the busty lieutenant as Orihime continued, "Oh! And Uryuu and Yuzu I think may like each other but can't really say anything about it. Can you imagine Ichigo when he hears? So for now they use me as their messenger."

Rangiku gasped at the new, "I need to go visit them all. Maybe I can ask taicho."

Hisagi looked at Orihime shaking his head, "I can't believe Ichigo is with an ex-espada! I mean, I know she's hot and everything but-" his words were cut off by a glare from Rangiku.

Shuuhei's words stung, though Orihime knew he hadn't meant any harm. Her eyes had averted to the ground at his words but at the feel of a hand in hers she looked up expecting Rangiku and readied her fake smile. However when her eyes rose they met Izuru's, a soft smile on his face as he asked, "You okay Orihime?"

Forgoing the smile she nodded, "I'm fine. It's still hard sometimes, but I'm dealing with it." Turning her attention back to the couple in front of them she asked, "So Rangiku what brings you and Hisagi-san here today?"

Smiling widely the blonde lieutenant replied, "Since it's your last week and we don't know the next time you'll be able to come back you need to go out with us. There is a place in the Rukonagi 21st district that will allow you to go in. What do you say?"

Orihime nodded, "I'll go but I don't know about drinking."

Izuru moved to go back inside but felt his arm grabbed quickly. Turning he found Orihime smiling up at him, "Kira-kun you come too! I told you before you gotta get out and have fun right?"

Izuru paused as he looked at her, thinking back to all the stuff Momo had to deal with when Rangiku would get drunk. Looking at Orihime he realized she was even more innocent than Momo because she'd only ever seen Rangiku sober, never drunk. Though his motivation was purely looking after Orihime he was pleased to know she desired his company as well.

Patting her hand he gave her a half grin, "Alright you talked me into it. I'll go."

Squealing with sudden excitement Orihime surprised both the men with large hugs before bounding over to Ranigku, "What should I wear Rangiku-chan; modern clothes or more traditional? I don't really have a lot with me just work clothes to get dirty in."

Flicking her eyes to Izuru momentarily Rangiku smiled, "No worries Orihime-chan, I got you covered. Let's go girl talk and then we will get ready." Looking over her shoulder as the two of them walked away she advised, "You boys meet us at the tenth in two hours." They looked at each other, Hisagi shrugging, before both nodded their understanding. As he watched the two buxom beauties head off Izuru couldn't help thinking this whole thing was a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She finally lost it.

When Izuru and Hisagi showed up to the tenth division both girls were dressed and ready waiting outside. Hisagi flashed stepped to Rangiku once he saw how beautiful the voluptuous woman looked and whispered softly in her ear making her giggle. When they looked up they saw Izuru staring at Orihime who was looking at up the stars. Whispering conspiratorially to one another they nodded before Rangiku headed to a seemingly paralyzed Izuru, "What's the matter Izuru, it's not like you've never seen Orihime before."

By now Orihime had moved next to Rangiku smiling but not saying anything yet. Izuru was still a few few away from the three prompting Hisagi to say, "Izuru if you don't come and take Orihime's arm so we can get going, then I'll take both these hotties and leave you behind."

That stimulated him into motion and he headed to where Orihime stood. Clearing his throat her took her hand as he replied, "I'll take Orihime, Hisgai, you just keep your eyes on your girlfriend. Oh and one more thing," he met his eyes to those of his fellow lieutenant, "Orihime is not a hottie."

For a moment Orihime's heart clenched as the feeling of rejection washed over her but it was quelled seconds later by Kira's gentle hand lifting her head to meet his eyes, a small smile on his face as he clarified, "Hottie does not adequately describe you, Orihime-chan. You are enchantingly beautiful." Then he kissed he hand ensconced in his before wrapping it into the crook of his arm asking, "Are you ready?"

Orihime managed a nod, her cheeks flushed crimson as a result of the normally silent lieutenant's words. Moving in flash step they left their companions behind. Looking at each other Rangiku raised one eyebrow, "You're good. He's better. Why aren't you that smooth?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes as he took her hand wondering as they made their way in flash step what had gotten into Izuru. " _He'd never say anything like that to Momo,"_ he thought as they landed near the bar's entrance.

When Izuru and Orihime had arrived at their destination the redness of her cheeks had subsided somewhat and he explained, "I hope I didn't embarrass you too much. I meant to shut Hisagi up, though everything I said to you is very true. You are enchantingly beautiful both outside and in. I've never met another woman like you, living or soul."

Slightly flustered but pleasure Orihime stammered out her thanks of his kind words. He laughed gently before leading her into the bar. Upon entrance it was as if time momentarily stopped, everyone staring at the beautiful redhead. In her distraction of the unwanted attention she bumped into him but stayed as close as possible. Taking in the situation, his body acting on instinct, Izuru wrapped his arm around her making at least the female patrons go back to what they were doing though the males continued to stare. Though she was used to men and even some women staring at her Orihime was nonetheless very nervous to have this level of attention from drunken strangers.

When Hisagi and Rangiku entered the dark haired male made his way to Izuru whispering with a smirk, "Real smooth what you did back there, almost got me in trouble, so thanks a lot." Though Izuru wasn't paying attention to his words he nodded. Taking note of his distraction and Orihime's worried face along with how close the two were standing with Kira's arm around her Hisagi asked lowly, "What's with her? She's acting like she's never been around men before?"

Shooting a look of annoyance at his friend's denseness Izuru commented as low as he could, "Spare some brain cells to use a little common sense instead of blowing them on trying to figure out how to get Rangiku into bed." Hisagi frowned but before he could defend himself Kira was speaking again, "She is used to men staring at her but none of her friends or acquaintances in the living world drink. Admiration is one thing, but she's not used to being stared at like she's a piece of meat by drunken hooligans!"

Taking in the situation Rangiku patted Orihime's shoulder reassuringly as she whispered, "No problem girl, I got you." Striding confident towards a table the buxom blonde loosened her blouse to a point where her breasts were practically falling out bringing all the attention to her. She could handle herself fine, plus if she really needed help Shuuhei was with her.

Breathing a sigh of relief Orihime nodded her thanks to Rangiku before looking back to Izuru, "I'm sorry lieutenant Kira. I shouldn't worry so much." Izuru wasn't sure if he should be happy or hurt by her formality but decided to let it go for the moment. Following Rangiku the foursome took a table near the back, their leader ordering a large bottle of sake while Hisagi passed out the cups. Having filled their receptacles two lieutenants each took their first shots while Orihime and Izuru looked on.

Rangiku meet her eyes and commented, "Come on Orihime, you can't be such a timid creature. I mean really."

Hisagi nodded with a smile,"Don't worry we ain't asking you to drink the whole bottle. Just drink with us. It will ruin the fun if you don't. Plus Izuru won't drink unless you do, because he's too shy. But when he does he drinks like a fish!"

Rangiku sent her a pleading glance, "Please Orihime?"

Putting his third shot of sake to his lips Hisagi mumbled into the cup before downing it, "I'm sure we could get Nelliel to drink with us were she here." He'd not even realized how wrong what he said was until Rangiku jabbed him in the ribs with her finger and Izuru sent him a death glare. Before he could correct his mistake Orihime had grabbed one of the cups, poured sake into it and tossed it into her mouth, spluttering slightly from the surprise burning sensation but she managed to get it down.

But she didn't stop there, taking shot after shot until she'd downed at least six at which point she began to feel the effects of her rapid drinking. Eye blurry and mind fuzzy she began to blubber in a drunken stupor, "He should have.. He should have chosen me! She isn't even human. Everyone made allowances for her. She is an ex-espada, she deserved a chance. Chance my ass! She stole him from me. She even knew I was gonna tell him, but instead as soon as I healed him she goes off and kisses him. Not fair!"

When Orihime grabbed the bottle and began chugging down more sake Hisagi made an attempt to stop her but found himself on his ass after she'd kicked his chair out from under him. Rangiku stood as well only to find Orihime's finger in her face as she yelled out, "No Rangiku-chan! You all wanted me to loosen up. YOU wanted me to express how I feel! Well I feel lonely. I feel like no one gives a damn about me especially when I am in the world of the living. Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, even Chizuru aren't even around me anymore. Why should I bother huh?"

Izuru grasped her shoulder firmly while the other hand attempted to remove the sake bottle from her clenched fingers all the while speaking in a lot, soothing tone, "Orihime-chan why don't you give me the bottle then you and I can talk? Or if you don't want to talk to me, talk to Rangiku."

But Orihime was surprisingly moving the bottle away from him as she spat back, "Why don't you tell everyone how you feel Kira-kun? You don't tell people how you feel! You keep everything locked up, good or bad! No one has really seen you smile except me and it's beautiful! Momo-chan would have been lucky to have you! I mean, you're brave and kind; you care deeply for her and would always protect her! Why can't she see that?! Why couldn't he…why couldn't he _see me?!_ Love sucks!"

Izuru sighed, "You're right, I am still hurting at times. But even though I have my friends I don't talk aout it because they are her friends too. I can't let out all my sadness when they are, and should be, happy for her. But you're right about me not smiling enough. I don't know what happened with your friends and I think they should still be there for you but when you're here Orihime, I'm here for you and I want to help."

Taking a seat to leave Izuru to talk with Orihime she scowled as Hisagi whispered, "Didn't think she'd react to what I said like that. I mean, oh Kami is she wasted."

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah she is two sheets to the wind and you're a moron. I can't believe you said that!"

When he'd finally gotten Orihime to calm down somewhat Kira drank slowly from his sake cup, a gentle buzz beginning to take effect since he rarely drank. Just as he believed they were making some positive progress Orihime stood up suddenly, an alarming glint of determination in her eyes as she stated bluntly, "You know, maybe I should find someone to take my virginity. I mean, having a real relationship is hopeless, men only want me for my body anyway, so I may as well just get it over with and hand it over to someone."

Hisagi laughed, at first believing her to be joking, while Rangiku remained surprisingly silent, her eyes wide at her sweet friend's declaration. Then she, having become fairly drunk herself by that point, giggled and promised to find her the perfect guy. Izuru choked on his sip of sake said quickly through his coughing, "No! No, Orihime-chan don't do that. Here, let me take you home."

But Orihime managed to get past him and made her way to the drunkest, rowdiest table of men she could find. One of them grabbed her arm as she stopped in front of them and at the contact Izuru froze, the look on his face bringing Hisagi and Rangiku's laughter to an abrupt halt. His stasis shattered the moment he saw the drunk pull Orihime into his lap, her becoming a mass of giggles at whatever the filth had whispered to her. In the blink of an eye the lieutenant had closed the distance and stood before them.

Rangiku and Hisagi looked at each other, the same thought exiting their lips, "This isn't gonna be good."

They both headed towards the table but as they reached it Izuru's cold, angry voice hissed to Hisagi, "Get Rangiku home Shuuhei. I'll get Orihime." Before Rangiku could protest Shuuhei wrapped his arm around her waist and they disappeared in a blur. Eyes never having left Orihime Kira asked as calmly as possible, "Orihime-chan, are you ready to go?"

Still lost in a fit of drunken giggles Orihime didn't reply. Izuru sighed and despite only knowing her slightly knew she couldn't have meant what she said. She wasn't the type to just hand herself over like some common whore. But because of sake, depression and his dimwitted best friend's words whatever ounce of self respect she'd clung to shattered in an instant. He tried to remain calm but seeing the man's meaty arm around the sweet woman began to infuriate him. True, she'd placed herself in this situation but he didn't blame her. He blamed Rangiku, Hisagi and the sake, so despite her poor alcohol induced decision he was going to protect her, whether she wanted him to or not.

Orihime head rolled back to look at Kira, "Oh hi Izuru-kun! Um I want to meet, wait what's your name again?" Her head lolled back to look at the man who's lap she was sitting on and he grinned, "Call me anything you want, but it seems to be getting crowded, let's get out of her where it's quieter.

Before Izuru could say a word the man stood up, as did Orihime and they headed toward the door. Izuru snapped and before the man could pull her out finally called, "Orihime Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I should have shut up. I should have said more.

Without thinking Izuru drew his zanpakuto commanding, "Raise your head Wabisuke," as he flash stepped behind the man, his sword at his throat similarly to how he handled that stupid bird arrancarin Baigon's fraccion. His tone filled with deadly intent he said evenly, "I am Lieutenant Izuru Kira and though my zanpakuto may not look like much it is very good at removing things. I'm only to say this once: release the young lady and leave her with me."

Not wanting to incur the wrath or damage from the incensed lieutenant the man let go of Orihime's waist shoving her into Izuru. Removing his sword Kira allowed the man to leave before placing his hand around Orihime's waist and flash stepping away back to his quarters before she could even take breath to yell at him.

Knowing she would undoubtedly cause a scene Izuru had opted to take her to his place rather than the thirteenth in order to avoid causing any issues with Captain Kuchiki Rukia. Ignoring her angry, haughty looks he set her down at the door of the guest room next to his own before stating calmly, "Orihime you need to calm down. You can't be doing those things."

Orihime glared at him. "Excuse me? Now you are acting like them. Like him! You aren't him! You won't ever be him! Damn you!" In her drunken fury Orihime struck Kira's chest before kicking his thigh but he just stood and took it, truthfully barely affected physically by the woman, her moves sloppy and light due to her inebriated state of balance. When she had finished, panting and almost stumbling from the effort to stay upright, he finally spoke, voice strangely calm despite the heated atmosphere, "You're right. I am not Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll never be him. So now that you've gotten that out of your system I suggest going to bed. Goodnight Inoue-san."

She gaped as he walked to his room without another word. With slight hesitation she finally made her way into the room, closing the door before beginning to pace back and forth, fuming to herself, "He told me to go to my room, like I'm a child! He's acting like him! Is that a bad thing? Of course! I don't want Kira-kun to act like Kurosaki-kun, I want him to be himself: funny, sweet, someone who makes me laugh, who made me forget Kurosaki-kun even if for a short while. And now what am I going to do when I go back? I'll have to see them…and I confessed and it went so wrong, but I didn't tell Kira-kun that. In fact, I lied to him!"

By the time she'd finished her lone verbal tirade Orihime was sobbing on the floor. Once she'd calmed down she decided she needed to speak to Kira-kun and apologize for her behavior. Moving slowly she quietly opened the door in efforts to not wake any of the other squad members or worse, Rose. Moving in front of Izuru's door she knocked softly.

During her rantings Kira had sat on his bed wondering if he should check on Orihime. He could hear her talking to herself but was unable to make out any of the words, though decided that was probably for the best. He couldn't forget the stab of who he is and being compared to Kurosaki. He'd just finished his bath and barely had his hakamas on when he heard a knock at the door. Groaning at the thought of having to face his captain at a time like this he resolved to get rid of him quickly, not wanting to hear any of his dating advice.

Going to the door he opened it a retort on his lips only to have his words caught in his throat. Despite the dry tear trails on her cheeks Orihime's eye shone brightly because of said tears and the vision of her left his mouth momentarily dry. Swallowing heavily he managed to rasp out, "Orihi-I mean, Inoue-san, what are you doing here?"

Orihime blinked, suddenly realizing Kira-kun was only half dressed and the sight was surprisingly distracting her from the original reason she'd approached his door in the first place. She shook her head to clear it before whispering, "May I come in?" Stepping aside from the threshold he opened the door wider and gestured her to enter asking as she did, "Is there something you needed?"

Smiling sadly Orihime took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for my behavior Kira-kun. You were trying to save me from myself but I didn't want to listen." Suddenly she released a choked sob, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you! For…for striking you! I'm so sorry Izuru!" Overcome with shame she collapsed to the floor whimpering out through her tears, "I…I lied to you…I lied to Rangiku and Hisagi-san."

Izuru had been froze in surprise at her outburst but finally made his way forward, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. He held her loosely in case she wanted not to be there but she stayed put, clinging to his forearms as her body trembled with grief. Emboldened by her grasp upon his person he pulled her more firmly to himself, tucking her head under his chin as he whispered, "Oh Orihime, what are you doing to me? Before my life revolved around being with Momo, doing whatever I could to make her happy even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness. But then you walked into my life and suddenly you became the one I want to protect, the one I want to hold, the one I want to care for."

Realizing she surely must have heard him he made to pull away, cursing his alcohol loosened tongue but before he knows it Orihime had lifted her head and stopped his retreat with her hands on the back of his head. A moment later her lips were upon his and his hand moved through her hair clasping her gently in return. She had indeed heard him and decided she wanted just _one moment_ where things went well for her. Even though she feared it selfish on her part she craved Izuru's comfort, his affection and decided to listen to Tatsuki for once when she said it was ok to be selfish at times.

Though his hand remained in her hair Izuru's return kiss was extremely hesitant as he struggled to pull himself away from her tantalizing lips. " _I…I can't take advantage of her, not when she's so vulnerable and broken! I can't be with her, what am I doing?"_ Finally he managed to pull away, both man and woman breathing hard as their eyes met. Orihime could see the struggle but interpreted it as rejection and her heart cracked a little more.

Releasing his head her hands dropped to her side as her head drooped down. "It's ok Izuru, I understand. For Ichigo there is only Nelliel-san and for you there is only Momo-san. While I…I am only Orihime." She stood but before she could make her way to the door Izuru grabbed her hand, "Orihime, what did you mean when you said you lied?"

Turning to face him once more, near tears threatening to spill she answered weakly, "I told him Izuru. I…after I healed Ichigo we all went back to Karakura. It was summer so school hadn't started yet and I decided I needed to confess. So I went to his house and even though he let me in he said I couldn't stay long." Izuru frowned but didn't say anything as she continued shakily, "I should have known something was going on but as usual I was too stupid to notice. He was shirtless so I thought maybe he'd just finished in the shower or something but he was…shifty. So I told him everything of what I felt about him. The words had barely finished leaving my lips when I heard someone at the top of the stairs." Clenching her eyes shut made the tears slide out as she concluded, "Nelliel had just come out of his room wearing his shirt. Neither of them said a word and it just…it hurt so damn much! I don't remember what I said after that, something about letting them get back to whatever they were doing. Then I ran out."

Izuru's eyes were wide, his fists clenched in anger and his heart burning with indigation at this callous treatment by Kurosaki to someone who had continually sacrificed for him with no request of anything in return. Eventually he found his voice and it was hard, "The asshole didn't warn you? Didn't stop you when he realized what you were doing? I…that…that bastard! Orihime, I'm so sorry. Is that why you returned so soon after leaving?"

She nodded simply turning to again to leave but he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her gently. But she pulled away continuing to walk as she spoke, "Thank you Izuru, I appreciate your kindness and you wanting to take care of me. But why be nice to me? I should never have compared you to Kurosaki-kun because you are so much better. You are sweet and kind, when you smile for me it isn't forced." She turned one last time to meet his eyes, melancholy enveloping her whole person, "I ruined our friendship didn't I? I hurt you and then I kiss you. But it's ok, I understand you don't like me that way."

Teetering with indecision Izuru watched as she continued to make her way out of his bedroom. Just before she fully entered the hall he decided he cared too much to let her destroy herself and surged forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stop thinking, and Act Izuru

Izuru reached out grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his room before shutting the door. Turning he grasped her waist, boring his eyes into hers which had widened at his actions. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "You didn't ruin our friendship, Inoue-san. Sure, your words hurt but I forgive you. Everyone snaps and with everything you've been through I understand why you did. Just…Just please don't go around telling drunken men to take your virginity." He smiled lightly and was pleased to see it echoed back to him on her face. Reaching up he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "And just so you know I enjoyed you kissing me."

Inhaling sharply Orihime's cheeks flushed but she held his gaze, "Bu…but I'm not Momo! I know you still care for her or are at least getting over her so-"but her protests died as Izuru's lips encased her own as he pushed her up against the door in a passion filled kiss. Her body crushed close to his as he pushed them together, one moving to her hair while the other remained on her waist. Knees weak from the intensity Orihime grabbed his shoulders and moaned into his mouth. Both were vaguely aware they were heading into dangerous territory but their need for connection and their sake drenched brains made any common sense fly out the proverbial window.

Needing more contact Izuru easily lifted her, Orihime's legs finding natural purchase on around his waist enabling him to carry her to his bed. As he lay her down gently his lips left hers only to ghost over the flesh of her neck as he whispered hotly, "I'm over Momo and you're right, you're not her. You are Orihime Inoue, an amazing woman with a heart so pure and loving that any man with brains could and would fall in love with you." He kissed a path down her jaw landing on her lips once more briefly before he continued, "A woman whose sole thought is to help others, to care for them and put their needs above her own." Lifting himself above her further he met his eyes to hers, "You are so much better than Momo, so much better than Nelliel. You rise above your faults, Orihime, your heart and soul outshine them by so much."

Before she could respond he kissed her again, longer, harder and deeper than before. Releasing to inhale breath he trailed a course of fire down her neck towards her collar bone, Orihime moaning in appreciation of the sensations he is invoking in not only her body with his talented lips and tongue but in her heart by his words of affirmation.

Sighing she ran her hands through his hair and asked huskily, "Do you want me Izuru?"

He groaned out as she wrapped her legs around his waist again, the evidence of his arousal pressing into the want of her own, "Yes, I do. I have for a while now." His voice was lower, desire seeming to spill out of his every pore.

"Take me then, I want you to have me." Her words shot straight to his groin but still he hesitated, some left over logical portion of his brain reminding him that this is a bad idea because she is human and he is shinigami and whatever this is between them can go no further than tonight.

" _So what?"_ he hears Shuuhei's voice say in his head, " _You don't always have to be so noble. One night stands are a part of life Izuru! She's offering, take it!"_

Shaking his head Izuru can't help but believe that may be easy to say but now that Shuuhei is dating Rangiku he's noble in his own way. Plus, it's not like he could leave his own room once they were done! But as he felt her hips undulate against his own and her tongue caressing the flesh of his neck he thought again, " _Would it be so bad? To give in just this once?"_

Feeling his hesitation Orihime pulled his face back to hers and kissed him fiercely before grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast rasping out, "Touch me Izuru, I want you to. I need you…" her words trailed off into a moan as he squeezed her gently before moving his hand down under the hem of her shirt. The heat of skin on skin made her moan louder and all semblance of control for Izuru snapped. Lifting her slightly he pushed her shirt and bra up in one motion, flesh appearing as if by magic before his eyes. Leaning down his lips caressed the creamy whiteness of her body.

Orihime raised herself to meet his mouth a sigh of pleasured happiness escaping her lips as Izuru moved his mouth and tongue over her stomach before heading back to chest, nips and kisses placed haphazardly in his frenzy. Overcome in the moment Orihime breathed out, "Izuru, I love you."

Eyes snapping open Izuru felt as though a bucket of very cold ice water had just splashed over him. " _Love?! No, she can't…this can't be a one night stand if she says she loves me!"_ his panicked mind screams, breaking him from his lust filled haze. Pulling up quickly he hastily recovered the goddess beneath him stammering out, "Orihime…this…this is wrong…I'm sorry, I just…I can't. I'm sorry."

Looking like she just received a slap across the face Orihime's eyes widened in shock before her was hit with anger, sadness, shame and then finally resignation. Sighing she made her way to the door, "Fine, I'll just go then." He knows he hurt he, of course he did, but Izuru doesn't want her wandering about in her still slightly inebriated state. Grasping her arm he whispered, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault and of course you can leave if you want but…but I think it would be safer if you at least slept here until the morning."

Though she was hurt beyond words and knew it wasn't a good idea Orihime also didn't want to sleep alone. Nodding she made her way back to his bed, laying down and pulling him with her, "I don't want to sleep alone Izuru, please stay. I promise, I'll behave."

Though he was disturbed at her still blaming herself for what happened Izuru gave in, too tired to continue arguing the point. Laying down next to her she rolled to lay her head on his chest and within minutes the two were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Repercussions: Was sweet. Now Hell is the aftermath.

Izuru woke up first his head still groggy from the sake drank the night before. Blinking his eyes landing on the auburn beauty still snuggled against him her fingers tracing lazy circles against his ribs despite her state of unconsciousness. He sighed but then widened his eyes at the condition of the messy bed, Orihime's top, he's sure, looser than when they fell asleep. His own state of impropriety invoked a feeling of panic and he slowly slipped out of bed so as not to wake her.

Washing up in the bathroom he rushed around quietly grabbing his uniform. Changed he made his way to the kitchen for a hasty breakfast, though when he noted the time knew his captain would not yet be in. Sighing again he's unsure how to proceed, knowing it would be rotten to just slip out but he already felt like scum for what he did to Orihime.

Pulling out a pen and paper Izuru wrote her a note, striding back to his room to lay it upon the nightstand. Closing the curtains so she can sleep as long as possible he turned back to watch her sleeping form. Despite the shame burning in his chest he leaned down to kiss her forehead whispering against her soft skin, "Orihime, though I may be falling in love with you we can't be together. I won't let you die for me. I've wronged you and you deserve so much better. Please, if you can forgive…and forget me." With that he left his quarters, heading to the office though when he sat down to begin paperwork he slumped forward, his heart feeling as though it were being ripped from his chest.

A few hours later Orihime awoke to find Izuru gone but wasn't too surprised as she knew he would have to be at work. Smiling to herself she stretched and considered all the things she wanted to do during her last week in Soul Society. Her brain freed from its sake soak state of the previous evening Orihime decided she wanted to set things right with Izuru, determining to spend as much of her time with him as she could.

Still smiling she rose, flinging her legs over the side of the bed into a seated position, the motion bringing top of the nightstand and thus Kira's note into her view. Picking it up she giggled to see Kira's writing, " _Always so considerate,"_ she thought unfolding it. However, upon reading his words, her smile dropped and tears rolled down her cheeks as she read his parting words:

 **"Inoue-san, I apologize for my behavior last night. What happened should not have and I believe now that we are both sober we can agree it was a mistake. As incredible and enjoyable as the moment was, that is all it was: a moment. I know my next words will hurt you and I am truly sorry but I have to be honest. I realize I still love Momo and will always love her. I should have uttered the words I did to you as true as they may be. I do think you are all I said you are but you deserve someone who can give you all the love and attention you deserve but I know now that someone is not me. I think it best that we part, anything from this point forward would just cause you more pain. My sincerest apologies, Lieutenant Kira."**

Crumpling the paper in a clenched hand Orihime stood crying for a moment. She knew that things ended awkwardly between her and Kira last night but the only thing she can recall with distinct clarity is the incredible way he made her feel. Despite his reservations at the time she though he felt some of the same for her but now her eyes were opened to the truth. Gathering herself together and resolving not to stand crying anymore she chucked the note away and strode out the door.

Moving quickly she rounded a corner only to bump into Rose. Opening his mouth to express surprise and gladness of her presence he paused at the vacant look in her eyes. Pulling himself together he bowed politely issuing a, "Good morning Inoue-san, how are you?"

Amazingly Orihime managed to keep herself together and boxed in return, a fake smile plastered on her face, "I'm well, thank you captain. Erm, could you please let Izu-er, Lieutenant Kira and the rest of my friends know I needed to head home today?" Frowning Rose countered, "Of course but, Inoue-san, I thought you had one more week here with us?"

Scratching the back of her head Orihime lied, "That's true but I realized today I have things which I need to prepare before my last year of school. Um, could you please open a senakimon for me as well?"

Though he knew something was up Rose didn't comment but merely nodded his head in agreement to her requests, ushering her out in a fatherly way to the gardens. As Rose prepared the portal for her departure Orihime's eyes saddened when they landed on a wooden bench used most often by her and Izuru when she would come to visit. It was there he would find her waiting for him to conclude his division duties always bringing some sort of treat for her, once even bringing a flower. They would talk for hours about their hopes and dreams, she would ask him question about his zanpakuto and even shared what their favorite foods were. She felt like she'd gotten to know him really well, but she realized she had been mistaken.

Shaking her head to dispel her sadness she realized the portal was open. Looking at Rose she hugged him and whispered, "Thank you Rose-kun for letting me stay here as much as I wanted. It was really nice. Third divison feels like, well felt like it was becoming my home. I don't know when I'll be back. Take care."

The moment she'd exited the portal it snapped shut and she found herself right outside her apartment, thankful Rose knew exactly where to drop her off. Stepping into her apartment she slipped off her shoes, locked the door and moved to the couch. Grabbing a pillow she uttered a heart wrenching sob as she realized no one, not her friends in Soul Society nor her friends in the living world really knew her at all. She was truly alone in the vastness of the cosmos and that realization crippled her.

Lying down in a fetal position her last thought before succumbing to sleep was, " _I'm sure you will forget me, Izuru-kun, but I will never forget you."_ Little did she know the same man she was sure would forget her so easily was torturing himself over what he did, or at least believed, he did to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First step? Feels like a leap.

 _Present Day_

Rose looked at his lieutenant with a serious expression, "You heard me Izuru. You and Hisagi have been ordered to take a vacation by the head captain no ifs, ands or buts!" Softening his eyes slightly he clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Stop worrying so much! Rangiku and Shuuhei have it all planned out already. You'll be staying at Orihime-chan's! Hisagi has already packed what you will need and you all leave in half an hour."

Izuru stared with wide eyes at his captain. "I'm being forced to take a vacation? Hisagi packed and we're staying at Inoue-san's? Are you all crazy?!" Rose was slightly surprised at his normally calm lieutenant's outburst.

"What do you mean? Orihime-chan has offered her home to us shinigami for years, why would this time be any different?"

Shaking his head Izuru said more quietly, almost desperately, "Captain, trust me, this is a bad idea! She…she's _not_ going to want to see me! Rangiku and Shuuhei yes, but me, no way. We haven't even spoken in ten years!" He flopped down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Rose sat down placing a comforting hand on his back, "All the more reason to go Izuru. Look, I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you ten years ago but I think I have a fair idea given how much I know you. I also know is Orihime is not an overly complicated or high maintenance woman. You may not think she wants to see you but she does! She didn't have to say a word for me to know that she was devastated, the tears pooling in her eyes told me that much."

Izuru groaned. He knew he'd hurt her but to hear his captain speak about her pain was awful. Shaking his head he raised it to meet his captain's eyes, "I let my hormones take over! I can't even fully blame the sake, at least not for myself because I barely drank, though I still had a killer headache the next morning and couldn't remember _exactly_ what happened. I'm not blaming her at all! I let myself be selfish and in the end ruined our friendship!"

Rose snickered, "Oh Izuru, I don't think it was friendship that girl was looking for anymore. I think it was love, from you."

Izuru shook his head, "I can't be with her captain. She's human, I'm shinigami. Sure, we could have moments of happiness together for a short while but nothing permanents." He trailed his eyes to the floor sighing out, "Plus after I what I wrote to her in that letter she probably hates me anyway."

Rose grabbed his shoulder pulling his face to back to his, "What did you say Izuru?"

Izuru took in a shaky breath, "I told her I was sorry but that I couldn't be with her because I was still in love with Momo and would always love her."

Rose glared at his lieutenant, torn between shock and anger as his idiocy, "That is a complete lie! You aren't in love with Hinamori-san and you know this! And this crap that you can't be with Orihime is just that, crap. Things have changed Izuru! The head captain has made sure of that. Do not believe for one second you two couldn't at least try. But you are being a coward and trying to take the easy way out. So what if you had a one night stand and it went badly? Don't give up on something that could make you both so happy. Talk to her."

Izuru grabbed his bag that the third seated officer brought from his quarters. As he made his way past where Rose sat he heard him say lowly, "We, the visoreds, acknowledged Orihime as one of us, as part of our family. She is a good woman, Izuru, please make sure to do the right thing and fix whatever this is between you."

He nodded and walked out to find Hisagi and Rangiku waiting for him. Raising his eyebrows he inquired, "So, Inoue-san agreed to us staying with her?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yep it's been all clear. She is staying at a bigger apartment now. I guess she has a much better job these days."

As the three made their way through the senkaimon into the dark tunnel Izuru couldn't help but feel nervous. None of them, it seemed, had really spoken to Orihime much in the past ten years, thought he was sure Rangiku had more than anyone else. Sighing he hoped he could handle whatever it was he would see upon their arrival. Would she have a boyfriend? Maybe be married? No one had mentioned that but then again why would they to him? He'd written her off, tried to forget about her so he could move on but even after all this time his heart rate still increased at the mere thought of her.

When they finally exited it was to find themselves in a large park, a very nice modern high rise across the street. "Is this it?" he heard Hisagi asked.

Rangiku looked at the address written on a piece of scrap paper, "Yep, that's it, come on, let's go!"

In a short amount of time they'd taken the elevator to the fifth floor, Hisagi carrying his and Rangiku's bags while Izuru brought up the rear of their little group. Standing side by side with Shuuhei, Rangiku reached out and knocked on the door. As Izuru stood behind his friends he hitched his breath as the door opened. Suddenly one small step felt like a very large leap and just as when one finally jumps he knew there was no turning back now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two is company, three is um.. chaotic?

When Orihime opened the door she smiled at Rangiku and Hisagi, throwing her arm around the first before turning her attention and affections to the second. Giggling she offered, "Come in, come in. It's so good to see you both! I made up the guest room for you two. Oh I can't wait to give you the tour!'

As the couple made their way inside Izuru finally came into Orihime's view making her gasp out in surprise. There were so many emotions running through her that she felt light headed. Finally she settled on happiness and threw her arms around him in a big hug garnering a gasp of his own. Momentarily shocked at her reaction Izuru stood stock still but finally raised his arms to encircle her waist, returning the hug.

A few seconds passed before Izuru tried to take a deep breath causing Orihime to realize she was basically crushing him. Pulling back quickly but moving her hands to his arms she smiled brightly, "Oops I'm sorry, was I squeezing too tightly? I'm just surprised and happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

Izuru glared at Rangiku and Hisagi, whispering, "You didn't tell her?"

Orihime giggled softly, "They told me they were bringing someone else, but I didn't think it would be you! Anyway, I'm glad you're here Kira-kun. Come inside and let me show you around before you all get comfortable."

Doing as she requested the three guests followed her around as she showed them the kitchen, the spare bedrooms, the bathroom, living room and her own room. Despite the initially awkward situation of her not knowing he was coming Izuru smiled. He was glad to see she was in a better home in a better neighborhood and looked to be doing really well for herself.

Looking at her as she spoke to Rangiku he noticed she looked better than she did when he saw her ten years ago and he sighed in relief of the knowledge that he hadn't contributed to a permanent damage of her. It looked like she had moved on well.

That thought brought about an unexpected surge of anger and jealousy but he shook it off, knowing he'd no right to feel those things. He was the one who'd decided he didn't deserve her and pushed her away for what he believed to be her own good. But he couldn't help wonder if by now she'd had a boyfriend. It was apparent she wasn't married seeing as there were no wedding photos nor had she mentioned introducing them to a husband. But a boyfriend was still a possibility. He itched to ask the question but felt it was none of his business.

Thankfully, Rangiku had no such qualms about privacy and launched out a volley of questions at her friend, "So Hime-chan how are you? What have you been up to? How can you afford this place? Are you dating anyone?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes while Izuru gave her an admonishing look even though he knew the girls were close and figured these types of questions were normal for Rangiku to ask.

Unphased by the questions Orihime answered swiftly, "I worked hard and finished college at an early age of twenty-three. My aunt passed away and since she had no children of her own left me some money which was how I managed to avoid this place. I have a good job, though it's still working at bakery but they pay me better than my old one. So, things have been good."

Izuru noticed she avoided the question about dating someone but before he could think of a way to ask why Orihime was speaking again, "I really am doing better. For a while I was lost, confused. Apparently Chad and Tatuski got married five years ago and now have a baby girl. Also, from what I hear, Ichigo and Nelliel are engaged. Oh! Uryuu and Yuzu are dating now. Since she is twenty three and he is my age, it's okay now, I…I don't know about Keigo or Chizuru. But I guess they are good."

Before anyone can ask any more questions Orihime pointed to one of the spare rooms, "This is for you and Shuuhei-kun, Rangiku-chan and Kira-kun you can use this other one." Leading Kira to the door she continued, "I hope it's enough. We all have to share a bathroom though."

Rangiku and Hisagi both nodded as did Kira, adding as he did so,"Yes thank you Inoue-san."

Rangiku smirked, "Yeah these boys will just have to deal with our girlie stuff right?"

Orihime laughed good naturedly as she made her way to her room, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for work. Please make yourselves comfortable. There are keys for each of you inside the living room on the coffee table. Enjoy your day." That said she quickly entered her room and shut the door.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders at Hisagi before making her way to the living room and extracting two keys for them while Izuru remained standing in the hallway staring at Orihime's closed door. " _Something's wrong I just don't know what,"_ he thought finally making his way to the living room to gain his own key. Turning he noticed Hisagi staring at him with a slight grin on his face .

Annoyed Kira snapped out, "What Shuuhei?"

Rolling his eyes the tattooed faced man sighed out, "What do you mean 'what'? Are you too stupid to realize that girl wants you? More than that, I know you want her too and you're not doing a damn thing about it!"

When Kira opened his mouth to protest Hisagi continued, "Don't forget who goes drinking with you and whose name _constantly_ came out of your mouth is drunken stupor after drunken stupor. I still don't know what happened between the two of you but whatever I know it was intense and passionate. Where it went to shit I don't know but you need to tell her how you feel. If you don't clear the air you're going to suffocate yourself under this tension."

Izuru shook his head frustration in his eyes, "You don't get it. You won't get it. It's my fault not hers."

Exiting with a bang of the door Izuru strode down the hall unaware that Orihime had seen his heated exited. Back in her apartment she looked to the couple, "Is everything okay with Kira-kun?"

Hisagi shrugged before sitting down on the couch. Rangiku walked up to Orihime placing hands on her shoulders as she asked, "Orihime, I meant to ask you earlier; why do you keep using words like "apparently" and "from what I heard" while talking about your friends. Don't you talk to them? See them?"

Orihime shook her head no, "Not since I came back. They had their own lives to lead. I did try to talk to them and invited them over, but they were all always so busy. So I just stopped. Then I got busy with college and work and then, well, ten years flashed faster than I thought. I got a letter from Tatsuki that she and Chad were married opting to elope since neither wanted anything big. Then five years later received another announcing they'd had their first baby. Ichigo…I only knew they were engaged when I saw Nelliel looking inside a bridal store."

Despite her monotone recital of the huge life events of people Orihime had once called her closest friends, Rangiku saw a sadness creeping into her eyes. Before it could take hold Orihime shook her head, "So yeah, that' what's going on. Oh, shoot, I gotta get going, don't want to be late for work!" Dashing out of the apartment she made her way to the elevator determined not to cry any longer.

Rangiku sighed looked at Shuuhei whose eyes were trouble as he looked at the closed door. Running hands through her hair his girlfriend said softly, "Poor Hime-chan. I had no idea things had gotten this bad between her and the rest of the gang. And to think we've haven't been in contact that much either what with all the responsibilities in Soul Society. I can't believe we didn't notice she wasn't at Renji and Rukia's wedding, though it didn't seem too out of place since none of the others were there either. And here she's been, all on her own."

Shuuhei shook his head, "I know but Ran, we shouldn't get involved. Though, knowing you there will be little hope of that." Standing her placed an arm around her shoulders, "Both of them are hiding from each other so I'll follow your lead. Even if it ends up a crap shoot they need to clear the air between them and it won't get done without a swift kick in the ass for them both."

Turning swiftly Rangiku wrapped her arms around Shuuhei's neck and kissed him soundly making his blush and chuckle, "I'll never get use to your kisses. So, what do we do first?"

Rangiku smiled, "We follow them."

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "They went in two separate directions. How can we follow them?"

Rangiku grinned, "No they didn't. Izuru is following her, I bet my year's salary on it. He won't leave her. He just doesn't realize why, not yet."

Shuuhei gave her an expectant look for more information but all Rangiku did was grab his hand and say, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vacation, what vacation?

After locking the door Shuuhei and Rangiku zeroed in on Orihime's spiritual pressure in order to locate her place of business. Soon enough they found the bakery and saw Orihime inside serving customers. Looking around Shuuhei spotted Izuru in spirit form hovering in the sky. Pointing upwards he said to Ranigku, "You were right Ran. Ok, so now what?"

Rangiku smiled, "Put them in different situations, see if it gets them motivated to finally talk."

"And if that doesn't work?"

A mischievous look entered Rangiku's eyes, "Then I'll lock them in a bedroom until they either talk or screw each other senseless. Really, all this emotional and sexual tension is too much even for me."

Laughing Shuuhei requested they leave that as definitely a last resort. Nodding to his request the two of them entered the bakery ordering and taking seats in the back to watch Orihime who'd been in the kitchen at the time of their entrance so she'd not seen them. Watching her the couple noticed she seemed a little zoned out, almost exhausted. When she returned from her break Rangiku told Shuuhei to wait for her.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "Like I got a choice."

Rangiku made her way to the counter where Orihime was staring in front of her, the shinigami's presence startling her slightly but her words made her smile, "Hime, come with us. Take the rest of the day off. We are going to the carnival for the day."

Shaking her head Orihime replied, "It's your vacation, not mine Ran-chan, I can' just leave. I have responsibilities here."

Rangiku whined, "But you look so tired? When was the last time you actually took a break or had a proper vacation?"

Before she could reply Orihime's boss approached and answered for her, "Good morning, you must be the friends Orihime speaks so highly of. I'm her employer Mr. Shizuki. To answer your question, in the past five and a half years that Orihime has worked for me she's only ever taken time off for doctor's appointments, most of the time coming in anyway to "make it up to me"."

Rangiku laughed at his jovial nature and stuck out her hand shaking his firmly as she replied, "I am Rangiku Masumoto. Over there is Shuuhei Hisagi. Yes we're her friends." Turning her attention to the red haired beauty Rangiku was practically shouting in indignation, "No vacation in over five years Hime-chan? Are you kidding me? That's it! You're taking a vacation and you're starting it right now!"

By now Hisagi had made his way over to try to calm her down but to no avail. Sighing he properly introduced himself to Orihime's boss, though no one could really hear anything over the sound of Rangiku's ranting.

Hearing the commotion, Izuru rushed in without considering he was still in spirit form and thus Orihime could not answer when he asked lowly, "Inoue-san, what's wrong?"

Rangiku looked at Izuru but talked to Hisagi, "Orihime-chan has had this job for five years and has only taken off for the doctor's appointments. She's as bad as Izuru when it comes to taking a break or having fun! No good at it!"

sighed and turned Orihime to him a kind look in his eyes, "Orihime-chan, you are a hard worker and I love having you here. But you need to take care of yourself. I have no idea why you've refused to take a vacation for so long but you need to take a moment to actually enjoy your life You're only 27 for goodness sake! You've got your whole life ahead of you! Now then, you are taking a month off and that's final. Wait here, I'll get you your check since for sure you have enough time off accumulated for paid leave."

Without another word he headed the back returning quickly and handing her the promised check. Looking at the paper in her hands Orihime sighed before meeting her eyes back to those of her boss, "Fine, I'll take the time off but you better call if you need me ok?"

smiled and nodded, "Of course dear. Go on now and enjoy your friends while they are here. You'll miss them when they go home."

Orihime nods and walks to the door. "Oh I know I will."

She then walked out with her three friends following her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What about the Carnival?

Once they were outside Orihime cast a mischievous look at her friends, "So what was this about a carnival? Are we really going?" Rangiku laughed, "Sure, but I thought you were mad at us?"

Orihime shook her head, "No, I know you were just trying to help and I do appreciate it. Plus like you said, it's time I take a vacation."

Rangiku smiled, "That's right. Let's go! Rides, snacks and cute stuffed animals await us!"

Orihime let the couple go on ahead before turning to Izuru, "Kira-kun, you can't go," and his heart almost stopped with pain but the next ones along with her smile made him laugh self-consciously, "At least, you can't go like _that."_

"Right, I'll be right back," he replied cheeks tinted pink in his embarrassment for forgetting his current spirit state. As she leaned against a tree waiting for him Orihime's eye trailed over to where an already over hyper Rangiku was trying to jump on Hisagi's back, the sight making her chuckle and shake her head. " _So here he is after ten years and hasn't changed a bit. I have but…oh well…we're just friends no matter how I feel about him. He was clear; he will always love Momo so there's no reason to dwell on it."_

Elsewhere, as he stepped into his gigai, Izuru also had an internal pep talk going on, " _Okay she seems happy to see me but it's best not to push my luck. I'm going to be her friend. After what I did to her I can't believe she still even wants to be my friend, especially after that awful letter I left. Still, I'm going to enjoy whatever time I can with her, even if it is just as her friend_."

Shakily convincing himself he is fine with just being friends Izuru returns to Orihime, his smile a bit forced but there nonetheless. She returns the smile making his become more genuine, each simply glad to be back in each other's presence, even if it would be only temporary. Joining up with Rangiku and Shuuhei the four of them head to the carnival which is none too crowded given the early hour of the day. Orihime pays for the tickets, saying it was her treat, and they headed in. Rangiku immediately set off for the food court lane while Izuru headed to the games making Orihime giggle as she enjoyed the moments of her friends' happiness.

Loaded down with numerous snacks Rangiku passed a deep friend something or other to Orihime before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the stand where Izuru is at whispering, "He's trying to win you a toy!"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. But if he does, I'll tell him thank you and treasure it always."

Rangiku pulled her to the side away from the increasing flow of people and asked, "What happened between you two?"

Deciding that confession would be good for her soul Orihime explained all the happened that night ten years ago. Her eyes are filled with sadness but she sheds no tears as she recalls their moments of passion, the sweet words he spoke and then how things were a little fuzzier after their fight when he stopped their kissing from progressing further. She's sure nothing sexual happened to them but believe Izuru may have thought so, though she wouldn't be able to know for sure.

When she recounted waking up the next morning and reading the note left by Izuru Rangiku's eyes flashed with fire and it took Orihime quite some effort to convince her not to beat Izuru's face in. "I'm fine Ran-chan," she said soothingly, "Really, I've had time to get over the initial pain. I mean, it's just as much my fault, I shouldn't have thrown myself at him like that but I felt we have a connection. Turns out I was wrong. Now I just want to enjoy the time I have left…I mean, I want to enjoy the time I have left with you three while you're here. I mean, since Rukia and Renji got together and everyone else left…you three are my best friends. My only friends really."

Seeing the look on the face of the woman she has long considered as her little sister Rangiku felt a pang of guilt hit her heart. "Is that why you've constantly keeping yourself busy? You're lonely?"

Orihime sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah. When I'm not busy I just want to curl up and cry. So instead I keep busy. First college and volunteering at an orphanage then after that working as much as I can."

"And what about all these doctor visits? What are those about?"

"Rangiku drop it. We're here to have fun alright? Please?"

"No! Out with it! You're dodging the question and are a terrible liar. I know you're keeping something from us. Please, Hime-chan, you can tell me." Her eyes are imploring, her reiatsu laced with concern and slight fear.

Huffing out a sigh Orihime crossed her arms in a gesture of frustration, "Ok fine, I had the flu. I went to the doctor when it was taking a bit longer to get over it and they found a heart murmur. So I have to get it checked very couple months. Because it's a natural ailment my powers can't reject it." Rangiku frowned, her concern growing making Orihime feel a twitch in her eye. She hated when people looked at her with pity.

"Don't give me that look Ran-chan," she requested lowly.

"I am not giving a look. But is it serious? I mean should you be out here?"

Orihime rolled her eyes and laughed as she resumed walking to find the boys,"Calm down, it's not I like might be am dying Ran-chan."

Rangiku stopped dead at Orihime's flippant response. "Not funny Orihime-chan."

Silence fell between the two women as Orihime thought, " _It's not a might Ran-chan, it's a definite. I am dying, I accepted it. So I've moved on. I am here to enjoy life with my friends_."

The rest of the time Rangiku and Hisagi both ate a lot and played a bunch of games while Orihime and Izuru slowly opened up to each other once again; Orihime teasing him with the stuffed cat he won for her, his "forgiveness gift". Orihime assured him there was nothing to forgive that people misunderstand each other and that she's moved on. Izuru wasn't sure how he felt about that but decided to not dwell on it lest he ruin the enjoyment of the day for himself and the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gotta tell the truth to someone. Right?

When the group had reached Orihime's apartment again Rangiku announced she would be making dinner. Orihime thanked her and smiled as the boys took notice of her gaming systems.

"They're all already hooked up, play as much as you want, I have plenty of games."

Moving to a cabinet she opened the door revealing rows of games for Playstation 4 and Xbox one including Call of Duty: Black Ops, Doom, Dead Rising and Force Unleashed One and Two. After getting them settled in with a game she headed back to the kitchen to help Rangiku. As she approached her friend she could see her shoulders shaking as though she were crying. Moving around to see her face she noticed a piece of paper in the shinigami's hands and upon reading the top line sighed, "Rangiku, it's not as bad as it sounds. See I am standing here. It's okay."

To her credit Rangiku is able to keep enough of a reign on her emotions that they don't spill out into her reiatsu alerting the boys to her distress but her sorrowed filled eyes met those of her sweet friend and she couldn't keep the pain from her voice, "It's not ok Orihime. You're dying! I mean, it's says they tried everything! What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Orihime explained in low tones, "It's call Congenital Heart Disease. Usually it's spotted close after birth but because my parent's didn't give a shit and my brother couldn't afford to take me to the doctor it wasn't found. I'm a rare case to have survived as long as I have without treatment prior to this." Running a hand through her hair she continued, "They did the best they could with surgery and whatever the doctor couldn't fix I did what I could with my powers. I know everyone always thought I was weak but I have a strong will Rangiku and I've lived five years longer than I was projected to. So for now, until my heart gives out, I live each day the best I can while popping a cabinet full of medication."

Turning her head to look at the boys she implored, "Please don't tell Hisagi-san or Izuru-kun. I don't want them to walk on egg shells. For some reason when friends they care about, especially a woman, are sick men start to walk on egg shells." She chuckled lightly turning her face back to Rangiku, "When I told Mr. Shizuki he almost had a heart attack; said he wanted me to move in with him so he could take care of me. Ha! I told him no, he's a sweet man but doesn't mean I want to live with him."

Suddenly overtaken with anger at her friend's flippant attitude regarding her own life Rangiku hissed out, "How can you be so calm Orihime? You're dying and yet here you are laughing and smiling like it's nothing."

Placing hands on the taller women's shoulders she smiled wider, "That's because it is nothing Ran-chan! Death isn't scary for me anymore because I know where I'm going. I'll be in your lives again and even though I may not remember you when I first get there that's ok too. It just means I'll find a way to be your friends again. Who knows? Maybe I'll even become a shinigami!"

Rangiku glared, "I don't doubt you'll become a soul reaper but it will be so hard for all of us for you to not remember us. Especially Izuru, it will break his heart."

"I highly doubt that Rangiku. He's still pining after Momo, what difference will it make to him if I remember him or not? He'll probably be relieved that he doesn't have to deal with me anymore."

Forgoing further argument due to the boys entering the kitchen Rangiku put false cheerfulness in her voice as she announced dinner was ready and asked them to help Orihime set the table. The task completed the four took their seats around it and began to eat. Orihime smiled as she enjoyed her food, "Thank you for cooking Ran-chan, it was really nice of you."

Rangiku waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal, "It was nothing Hime-chan, but tomorrow the boys will be cooking." As Orihime took another bite of food she failed to see Izuru watching her out of the corner of his eye before he agreed it would be no problem to make dinner the following night. Hisagi hadn't said anything other than a muffled, "Food's great Ran," so busy was he stuffing it into his face earning a giggle from his girlfriend, a shake of the head from Izuru and a soft smile from Orihime.

Looking around the table Orihime asked, "So how is everyone in Soul Society?"

Laughing Rangiku clapped her hands, "Oh yes, I need to fill you in on all the gossip. Let's see," she trailed off tapping her finger against her chin before her eyes brightened, "Rukia and Renji got married, not sure if you heard about that yet or not. Kommura resigned from captaincy of the 7th division. Captian Hirako, Captain Rose, and Captain Mugaruma all hang out with Head Captain Kyoraku to keep him for losing it. _That_ brought about the shocking revelation that Nanao has the hots for Shinji though how that could possibly be I have no clue. He's so weird!"

Orihime laughed softly, "Aww Shinji-kun isn't that bad, though he is a bit high strung. I remember when he came to our school to try to convince Kurosaki-kun to join the visards. He kept teasing and flirting with me, calling me his first love. I know he was just teasing but it was still sweet, especially since no other guys really asked me out." Her eyes softened as she cooed, "Poor Shunsui-kun, I bet he misses Captain Ukitake a lot. They were best friends. Like brothers. But I am sure he keeps busy trying to keep Nanao-chan from being near Shinji huh?"

Rangiku nodded.

"Do you know why Kommura resigned?" They all shook their heads.

"I did know about Renji and Rukia, but I was busy, and I couldn't be there but they visited me shortly afterwards and I gave them their present. It was good to see them so happy together. Anything else happening?"

Rangiku laughed, "Want more? Well, I think Soi-Fon might be dating someone but I don't know who yet. The rumor mill is that she is dating Byakuya, but I can't say for sure."

Izuru leaned to Orihime and whispered in mock secrecy, "She means she sent Yachiru out to find out the truth, but that girl gets so distracted that it never turns out well."

Orihime laughed, "Oh I know, but if Soi-Fon is dating Byakuya she better sleep with one eye open. Yachiru loves Byakuya, says he is a perfect man because he's silent and gives her sweets. If she finds out that Soi-Fon is with him, well, brace for hell that is on a whole other level than a war."

The though makes the three shinigamis shudder.

The rest of the night was made up of laughs and stories of the past ten years and by the time they were done with food and remembrances everyone was exhausted taking to their beds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Truth or Dare, How Can you Cheat?

The next day dawned bright and beautiful with just enough warmth in it for the guys to decide they should all go to the beach. Everyone took turns getting ready, Orihime and Izuru were the quickest since Orihime had showered after everyone else went to bed the night before. Rangiku of course took forever with Shuuhei only taking slightly less time, though the girls were amused by his singing in the shower.

Watching Izuru as he combed out his hair Orihime got an idea and sat down next to him, extracting the comb from his fingers and laughing at his bewildered expression. Turning him slightly more towards herself she finished the combing but parted his hair differently to keep it out of his eyes. Turning he blinked at her and she giggled, "What? Everyone can try a change once in a while, even if it's only for one day."

Though he saw her smile Izuru noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes but when he took her hand and nodded agreeing to keep it as she wished her smile grew but she smacked his arm playfully, "You'll put it back as soon as I am not looking, don't try to fool me."

His shocked look made her laugh and he shook his head before rising to head to the kitchen to see if Rangiku needed any help packing the picnic. As Shuuhei entered the living room Orihime clapped and giggled out, "Not bad Shuuhei-kun, never knew you could sing."

Shuuhei blushed slightly, chuckling out, "Yeah, well, but I'm not as good as mister tightlipped."

Eyes wide Orihime turned her attention to the blonde male in her kitchen, "You sing Izuru-kun? I never knew."

Izuru grinned slightly, "You never asked."

His response made Rangiku snort, "Huh, even if you _did_ ask he's never admit it or do it. We only knew because we caught him once. Surprised us but I haven't heard him sing since."

Shuuhei nodded. "Who knew my best friend could sing? I told him he and I should start a band in Soul Society but he said no." Izuru made no comment but rolled his eyes as he exited the kitchen and sat back down on the couch.

Giggling at their antics Orihime took his place at the counter to begin making breakfast, humming softly as she moved about gathering eggs, bacon and bread. Looking over his shoulder Izuru watched her with longing, just wishing he knew how to break the barrier she'd set up around herself when he felt a presence land next to him on the couch. Turning he found Shuuhei looking at him but before he could ask him why he was looking at him that way his friend whispered, "Go help her."

Nodding he stood, figuring at the very least he'd keep her from cutting her own finger off if nothing else, though he knew she was more adept than people gave her credit for. When he re-entered the kitchen Orihime smiled as he took the loaf of bread and began setting slices in the toaster, she continuing to watch as the bacon and eggs sizzled and fried. And suddenly it feels as though everything is normal between them with no bad history, no awkward bedroom encounter, just two friends working together, making breakfast. But as Izuru reflects on the feeling in his heart he realized it went beyond friendship. It had never really changed; even after ten years apart he conceded he was still in love with the woman next to him.

Breakfast completed Orihime made way to the table to set out plates, forks and cups. Just as they all sat down Orihime gasped as though she remembered something asking for one moment and that she would be right back. Entering the kitchen once more she extracted her pill case flipping open the "Wednesday" compartment and dumping the contents into her palm. In one swift motion she flung the pills into her mouth and downed them all with a large gulp of water. Shaking slightly she rubbed her chest in a vain effort to quell its pain before looking at her fingers and feeling relief they hadn't turned blue.

Rejoining her friends she took a seat by Rangiku who raised her eyebrows as she asked, "Are you ok Orihime?"

Nodding as she took a bite of eggs Orihime swallowed before answering, "Mmmhmm, just had to take my vitamin is all. Gotta stay healthy."

She returned to eating before anyone else could ask more questions. A small silence entered the room as they all began consuming their breakfast before Shuuhei grinned deviously as he looked at Izuru and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Spluttering over his sip of tea Izuru choked out, "Nope! Not playing this game, you cheat Shuuhei!"

Laughing the dark haired shinigami retorted, "What do you mean? It's Truth or Dare! I can't cheat!"

Both girls laughed at the exchange Orihime offering to play along since they couldn't leave for the beach for another couple hours, the weather still warming up. Rangiku also agreed to play and so outnumbered three to one Izuru gave in, especially when Orihime gave him a puppy dog look she knew he couldn't resist.

Orihime giggled and squeezed his hand, "It's no big deal, don't be scared."

He sent her a side long glance snorting out, "I'm _not_ scared, Orihime-chan, he just cheats."

Groaning Shuuhei admonished, "Just for that, you get to go first Izuru. So, what'll it be? Truth or dare?"

Izuru muttered reluctantly, "Truth."

"Did you ever tell Momo how you truly felt for her?"

Glancing at Orihime, Izuru sighed out, "See? It's cheating to ask a question you already know the answer to! Yes, Shuuhei, I told her and she told me she's only ever seen me as a protective brother and has always been in love with Hitsugaya. Ok, my turn. Rangiku, truth or dare?"

Yawning Rangiku replied, "It's too early for dares, so truth."

"Have you and Shuuhei had sex?"

Orihime gasped at the question but Rangiku merely laughed, "No, he's being very gentlemanly. He says he wants to wait. Which I think is just him being scared, but who am I to say?"

Izuru laughed out loud as Shuuhei sent him a glare before shooting Rangiku a less venomous but still annoyed look prompting her to defend her answer, "What? It's the truth I believe anyway, so shush! Ok, Orihime-chan, truth or dare?"

Orihime tapped her chin with her fingertip and smiled. "Truth I guess."

Rangiku returned the smile. "Okay, this is an easy one. Do you still love Kurosaki?"

Orihime snorted and rolled her eyes, "No, not even a little bit. I love him as a friend, but I'm not in love with him." Turning her attention to Izuru she asked, "Truth or dare Kira-kun?"

Slightly startled he grinned nervously, "Me again, huh? Ok, well, don't be too brutal."

"What do you pick?" she insisted leaning forward slightly invading his personal space just enough to make him start to feel apprehensive. Swallowing thickly he replied, "Um, dare?"

"Kiss me," she shot out quickly earning wide eyed stares from everyone but none as wide as Izuru's who remains frozen in place.

From across the table he heard Shuuhei egg him on, "Come on Izuru, you heard her, you gotta do it."

Nodding he leaned forward, closing the distance but instead of kissing her lips as everyone expected he veered to her cheek landing a soft peck against her skin.

Shuuhei booed out, "Now who's cheating? That wasn't the kind of kiss she meant Izuru!"

The blonde smirked, "I gave her a kiss; she never specified _where_ to kiss her, right?" He asked looking back to her face. Orihime nodded as she giggled.

"Still, you cheated, so I think now you have to answer a truth. Orihime, ask him anything you want," Rangiku said teasingly.

Looking back at her eyes Izuru nodded and awaited her question. Taking a deep breath Orihime asked the question she'd been wanting to since she first saw him, "Are you, truthfully, in love with anyone right now?" Holding her gaze he paused before nodding simply but did not elaborate. Taking his hand Orihime asked, "We'll talk about her later, right?"

Rolling his eyes he nodded before turning his attention to the other male shinigami, "Shuuhei, truth or dare?"

"Truth and I won't cheat like you."

"Fine, why haven't you slept with Rangiku, when apparently it isn't her stalling like you said it was."

Shuuhei grits his teeth and glares at his friend. "Fine we haven't slept together because of what Ran-chan said. I want to take things slow. She isn't just some woman, she is the woman I love. So I want to do things right." Shuuhei can't say anything else, because Rangiku pulls him close and kisses him. When he breaks the kiss, Shuuhei grins. "How's that for smooth?"

Rangiku laughs. The Izuru looks at Orihime, and they both shrug. Orihime looked at the time and announced they should get moving if they were still planning on going to the beach.

"Shuuhei go get changed, then Rangiku, then Izuru. Then I will. Izuru can you grab towels for us. Ran-chan can you make us snacks and lunches. So hurry up Shuuhei!"

Orihime laughed when the ninth division lieutenant rolled his eyes at her. But he followed her directions and headed to the bathroom. As her laughter died away Izuru came up behind her gently touching her shoulder. When she turned around his heart skipped in alarm; her nose was bleeding.

Seeing the look on his face she asked, "What's wrong Izuru?"

Softly he said, "Orihime-chan, your nose is bleeding." Moving quickly he used one of the towels in his hand to pinch her nose. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he guided her to the bathroom pounding on it swiftly.

Shuuhei whipped the door open ready to ask where the hell the fire was but when his eyes landed on Orihime with the towel on her face and the look in her eyes he moved out of the way quickly.

Swiftly Izuru seated Orihime on the edge of the tub and knelt before her. Looking in her eyes, the only part visible of her face thanks to the towel, he asked gently, "What's going on Orihime? I saw the medication? Care to tell me?"

Silently Orihime instructed her fairies to help stop the bleeding while she replied, "No I don't want to tell you, but not for any reason you can come up with to berate yourself with. I don't want to tell you because there is nothing you can do. I just get nose bleeds at times. I'm fine. Now, come on, we need to get ready."

She quickly left the bathroom without saying another word.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Sea of Emotions

After everything was said and done they finally made it out of the apartment and to the beach. Once they had settled their spot with blankets and umbrellas set up Rangiku stripped out of her shorts and shirt revealing her tiny bikini making Shuuhei almost faint.

Orihime laid down on the blanket letting the sun hit her back. A presence sitting next to her prompts her eyes to open and she finds Izuru next to her. Without provocation he says, "I want to know what's going on with you. I know you're hiding something." When Orihime hesitates he adds softly, "Please, Orihime-chan, I'm your friend right? You know you can trust me."

Orihime looks away, unable to maintain eye contact. Taking a deep breath she says, "Of course you're my friend, but there's nothing to talk about." She stands up, reaching out her hand. "Come on, Izuru-kun, let's go enjoy the water."

He takes her hand, reluctantly letting her change the subject but vows to himself he won't stop until he finds out what's going on, one way or the other.

Reaching the ocean, they're surprised to find the water a bit colder than anticipated but before Orihime can back out Izuru lifts her up and tosses her into an icy wave making her squeal out. As she comes up spluttering water out of her mouth and shivering she sees her attacker laughing. "Izuru-kun is so mean!" she exclaims, kicking out with her foot and splashing water on him. He gasps as the cold water hits, returning her splash with one of his own and before long it's an all-out war between them.

Eventually, when their lips are slightly blue, they retreat out of reach of the lapping waves, taking refuge on the warm sand next to each other, placid happy smiles on their faces and suddenly it's like the last ten years have melted away, the consequences of one drunken night swallowed up into the depths of the sea before them.

Minutes of peace filled silence pass before Izuru tentatively asks, "Orihime-chan, are you…seeing anyone right now?" 

His question surprises her but Orihime keeps her face as neutral as possible. Why is he interested in that anyway? Shaking her head she replies, "No, I tried dating here and there but-"she stops abruptly.

Izuru looks at her, prompting, "But…?"

Orihime shakes her head. "Nothing, they just didn't work out is all."

Again he knows she's holding back but again he bides his time to find out why. As more time passes they become hungry, Izuru gathering their lunch and coming back to where Orihime waits for him near the shore. In comfortable silence, the first between them in a while, the sun slowly sets beyond the horizon, the air chilling at the loss of its warmth.

"We should probably get going," Orihime says standing up and brushing sand from her body. Izuru can't help staring at her perfect figure, trailing his eyes up and down. He shifts his gaze away quickly when she turns; he doesn't want her to see him ogling her. He stands up next to her and they walk back to their towels, the backs of their hands brushing against one another's from time to time.

When they reach their stuff they are slightly surprised that Shuuhei and Rangiku are nowhere to be found.

"Probably went looking for somewhere to make out or something," Izuru grumbles packing up all their items, "those two I swear."

Orihime giggles. "Oh come on, Izuru-kun, don't be mad at them. They just really love each other, that's all." He can hear the melancholy in her voice as it trails off.

Looking up at her profile he thinks, " _Yes, and I really love you."_ He almost says it, but holds himself back; somehow he knows, now is not the time.

When they're all packed up, Izuru picks up the basket, his hand brushing against Orihime's. He feels a spark but ignores it, pocketing his hand but staying near her. "The cool air feels nice, doesn't it?" she asks looking at him and he nods.

"Yes, much better than Soul Society right now. It's full blown winter back there. Hitsugaya-taichou is no doubt loving both it and the peace he gets while Rangiku is out of his hair."

Orihime giggles. "I remember him hiding in the store during our summer beach trip that one year. It was so funny when people kept asking him to make ice, but he did it. I think he's a lot sweeter than he lets on."

Izuru casts a doubtful glance at her but doesn't say anything. Soon enough they've reached her apartment, heading up the stairs. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Orihime asks and he nods. Finding her key in the basket Izuru unlocks and opens the door only to slam it shut again. Orihime looks at him oddly. "Is everything ok?" she asks frowning.

"Eh, yeah! Everything's great, just um…you know what? Since you said you were having so much being out, why don't we go out to a movie? Yeah, we'll get some popcorn and some…some…well, whatever you want!"

Orihime can see him sweating, his cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink. Pressing her the back of her hand to his forehead her frown deepens. "I think you may be coming down with something, Izuru-kun, maybe we should just go in-"

"No!" he exclaims cutting her off, "I'm fine, let's just go." He ushers her down the hall, speeding back to open the door and yell at Rangiku and Shuuhei to take their escapades into the bedroom before they get back.

Orihime continues on her way outside, aware that Izuru is hiding something but she doesn't have the energy to argue with him about it. As she steps outside she's hit with a wave a strong spiritual pressure, her head whipping in its direction like a bloodhound that's caught a scent.

Racing down the street she rounds the corner and sees two hollows in pursuit of a young ghost girl. "Baigon, Shun'o are you ready?" she asks, leaping up when she hears their affirmative response and lands on the shield which easily carries her to the action. The ghost girl looks up, in awe to see someone, a _human,_ flying about like that.

Because of her strong pressure, Orihime catches the attention of the hollows rather easily allowing the girl time to escape. Gathering her nerves, Orihime calls out to Lily and Ayame, "Ready with the shield." Another barrier pops up, Tsubaki already ready and waiting in its center. "Alright Tsubaki, go for it!"

The temperamental sprite attacks quickly, easily smashing the mask of the first hollow. With a crow of triumph he yells back, "Did you see that?! Perfect hit!" Orihime nods, directing him to the next hollow unaware a third has come into the clearing.

Izuru rushes out of the apartment building looking for Orihme; where could she have gotten to so quickly? A hollow's roar catches his attention and he leaps out of his gigai rushing towards the sound and the pressure signature. Flash stepping over two buildings, he's shocked to see Orihime fighting against one hollow while defending against another. Her hair blows in the wind, her eyes bright and shining with determination and confidence in her abilities. In a word, she's breathtaking.

As well as she is defending, she can't get a clear shot to both of the hollows at once. As the newest cleaves his claw towards her, Izuru surges forward, slicing through his mask with ease. In the aftermath of its vaporization the shinigami mutters, "No one attacks the one I love."

Turning back around, he catches the tail end of Orihime's fight with her opponent, smiling fondly as she finishes him off. But then a frown creases his brow; where the hell are the quincy and Kurosaki? Even the gentle giant is nowhere to be found. He's wrenched from his thoughts when he hears tiny screams of "Mistress!" Looking back to Orihime his heart stops when he sees her plummeting to the ground.

Orihime's used up all her energy, unable to make a safe landing. Closing her eyes, she waits for impact only to find herself encased in strong, warm arms. When Izuru lands he sees Orihime's lips are slightly blue, her breathing ragged and labored. Pulling her close he whispers into her ear, "Orihime, tell me what's wrong? What can I do?"

She turns her head, coughing into her mouth to hide the blood. Wiping her hand on her pants, she looks up into Izuru's worried face with a soft smile. "Did you see? Did you see…how well I did?" 

He smiles back, still worried but so proud of her he can't hold back his praise, even in this moment where she clearly needs medical attention. "Yes, I saw, you were amazing! You _are_ amazing Orihime! Now, tell me what I can do to help you."

She waves her hand, "I'm fine, just lost my concentration." He wants to argue, wants to point out that she's still wheezing but at that moment the little ghost girl comes up to them. Setting Orihime down, Izuru turns to her, kneeling down.

"You need to me more careful little one. Here, I can help send you to somewhere more safe, ok?"

Looking at Orihime, the girl waves. "Thank you for saving me."

Patting her head Orihime smiles, "It's my job, no need to thank me. Now, let's have Izuru-kun send you on, ok?"

After he's completed the konso, Izuru turns to look at Orihime.

"What do you mean, "it's your job"?" he asks lowly.

Fiddling with her fingers Orihime looks down at the ground. "Can…can we talk about this…at home?" she asks tentatively and he sighs.

"Fine, but you're going to tell me what's going on once and for all," he says firmly leaving no room for argument. Meekly, Orihime nods and falls into step beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17: Why are you alone?

They head back to her place, and he waits till they are inside, then he whirls on her. Both Shuuhei and Rangiku are shocked at how upset Izuru is.

Rangiku looks at Orihime, noticing the other woman looks really pale. "Orihime are you alright?"

Orihime smiles and nods. "Yes Ran-chan I am fine. I killed two hollows tonight."

Izuru nods. "Yes she killed two hollows. Alone. I took out the third. She was by herself. Then she collapsed and almost hit the pavement if I hadn't caught her. She says it's her job to take out the hollows. Where is Kurosaki? Yatustora? Or Ishida? Where the hell are they anyways?"

Orihime looks at Izuru and goes over to him. She takes his hands and giggles. "They moved away. To live their own lives. I opted to stay. In case any one in Soul Society may need my help."

Rangiku, Shuuhei, Izuru are all silent at her admission.

Shuuhei speaks first. "You for the last what? Year? Year and a half, have been controlling the population of hollows in this town alone? Where is the soul reaper to be stationed here?"

Izuru starts to pace, he doesn't even try to control his anger or hide his worry for Orihime as he paces the room, mumbling under his breath.

Rangiku looks at Orihime. "Orihime how long have you been doing this?"

Orihime shrugs. "About five years. I had just turned twenty two when they moved. It was the last birthday that I saw them too." She looks away from her friends.

Shuuhei looks at her in shock. "Five years!? Why didn't you have Urahara contact us, we would have sent someone else

here. Why would you want to do this by yourself?"

"I wanted to make sure I could do it alone. Yoruichi-sama trained me. I learned to fight. I learned to survive. It is now up to me to protect my home, and that is that."

Orihime walks to her room and closes the door. Rangiku looks to where her friend went, then to the kitchen. She sighs.

Shuuhei looks at his girlfriend. Then to Izuru, who hands are turned into fists. He looks at Rangiku. "You know something don't you? When you saw how Orihime looked, you looked worried. What is wrong with her? What is she hiding from us? From me?"

Rangiku shakes her head. "I can't. I promised her."

Shuuhei looks at Rangiku. "You do know something? Rangiku, if she is hurting or something is wrong, maybe we can help her. Please tell us."

Rangiku breaks into tears shaking her head. Biting her fist to keep from sobbing louder. "I can't Shuuhei. It isn't that

I want too. I just can't. I promised her."

Izuru walks right up to her. "It doesn't matter if you promised her if she had hit the ground. She would have died. What is wrong with MY Orihime. I want to know."

Rangiku looks at Izuru, never seeing this side of him. She sighs. She goes to Orihime's door and knocks softly, when their is no answer she peaks in. Orihime had fallen asleep on the bed. She then closes her door. She steps out of her gigai, the men do the same. Then she leaps out Orihime's window, they soon follow. They land on top of the roof of the apartment building. She sighs and looks at them.

"Kami forgive me, I am breaking her promise. She told me not to tell either of you, but mostly you Izuru. But I know you want to know. I also believe you have a right to know."

Izuru nods. "So what is wrong with her? If it's Kurosaki, I will find that arrogant boy, and kick the shi.."

Shuuhei jumps in before Izuru keeps ranting. "Is she sick?"

Rangiku shakes her head. "No she isn't sick. She is dying."

Izuru stops mid rant. "WHAT?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18: Don't know how much time, so enjoy it.

Rangiku looks at Izuru. "Calm down Izuru. Your spiritual pressure is leaking. You will be bringing a lot of hollows here. Now calm down."

Shuuhei nods. Yeah you gotta come down Izuru. Plus Orihime is just a friend. We also know that she will end up in Soul Society. I mean it is sad, but it's the life of a human. Izuru she is your friend, or is sh e more?"

Rangiku smirks. "Ha! I told you Shuuhei. I told you that the woman Izuru loved was Orihime! I knew it wasn't pointless in getting them alone. He just needed a little push! Pay up fool!"

Shuuhei pulls out the twenty dollars and hands it to his girlfriend and shakes his head. "Yes, yes okay you were right about Izuru, but what about Hime?"

Izuru whispers. "She doesn't love Kurosaki anymore. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if I should now."

Rangiku goes to him. "All bets, and jokes aside Izuru. You should tell her. You should tell her how you feel. Spend as much time as you can with her, because when she goes. You may not have another chance."

Izuru looks down. "I did something horrible, I.. we.. the night we drank. I couldn't stop. We.."

Rangiku laughs long and hard. "You two didn't do anything, other than fondling. Okay? Fondling and kissing. If that is a damn crime Izuru Kira, then lock me up in the maggots nest."

Izuru looks up, but Rangiku continues. "She doesn't blame you, you fucking fool. She wanted you, even without being sloshed. She wanted to be with you intimately. She meant what she said about loving you. She young, she still is. But being rejected by Ichigo, got her to drink. Thanks Shuuhei mister big mouth. Then you according to her was so romantic that she finally realized that Ichigo wasn't the right man for her. That she wanted to be with you. Then you just had to be noble. To take the blame. But then leave a girl broken hearted. So she accepted your words, as you wanted. So get your head out of your ass and tell her! Tell her how you feel damn it!"

By the time Rangiku is done, she is panting, with an angry glint in her eyes. "I had a plan to put you two in romantic situations, to get you two together. But you two don't need that. You two need to just fucking talk."

Izuru looks away I can't ask her to be with me. Not right now. Maybe when she becomes a soul."

Rangiku gets ready to argue, but Izuru stops her. "It doesn't mean I am abandoning her Rangiku. I just am going to wait till she makes the decision. I will follow her lead."

With that he leaps off the building, and climbs back into the living room window. Walking past his gigai, he heads into Orihime's room, he takes off his hyori and climbs into the bed with her. She whimpers in her sleep, when she turns over he sees the tear stains on her cheeks. He whispers. "Orihime. My sweet Orihime. Your my heart. My soul. I am such a fool for pushing you away. For ignoring how I felt towards you. I had my chance. I spent ten years pretending you don't exist. Then we see each other, and all those feelings. All those emotions crashed back into my heart. My soul. I love you Orihime Inoue. I swear to you, I won't leave you not even at the end. I'll be beside you."

Izuru smiles down at her, kinda glad that she doesn't hear him, because he knows if she popped up and looked at him, he wouldn't be able to stop him self from kissing her and sobbing, and yelling at her for not telling him sooner. So when he sees she doesn't wake up, he sighs in relief. He vows to himself before he falls asleep. "I will make this time with her the most special. I don't care what it takes."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19: Week One of romantic moments...

For the next two weeks, Izuru decides to try to be romantic, and to show Orihime how he feels. Trying to pretend he knows nothing is wrong with her. He figures out what he can do for her, that is romantic. Downside he knows how to be honest. Not romantic. So he decided to ask Rangiku and Shuuhei. The two have been together for a while, so Izuru stupidly thought they could help. It all started on Sunday.

Day One: Sunday

Rangiku's idea one: Take Orihime on a picnic lunch.

Rangiku smiles at Izuru that morning, telling him ideas. He isn't as sure as she is though, she decides to explain. Even though he doesn't want her too."Scenario is have Orihime meet you at the park. You have everything set up. Hmm that won't work. I'll take her shopping and then text her, have her meet you in the park. And their ya go, a beautiful picnic in the park, just the two of you."

"Rangiku are you sure?" Izuru doesn't look convinced.

Rangiku nods and waves as she goes to get dressed for the day.

That is how it went. Izuru made a picnic lunch with all the extras Orihime likes. Then she met him in the park. It was going great till. Hollows showed up. They had to stop to take care of it, and by the time they were done. They both were wounded and Orihime was tired.

Day Two: Monday

Izuru puts his hand up before Rangiku opens his mouth. "No. What ever you wish to say. No. The picnic was a bust okay. Hollows showed up. Caused a big issue. She healed me, I healed her. By the time we were done, we were both exhausted."

Rangiku nods. "I know you two were tired, you both were passed out in each other's arms watching a movie."

Izuru shrugs. "She wanted to watch a movie, and didn't want to sleep yet. Though I knew she was tired. So I gave her what she wanted."

Rangiku laughs. "Take her for a bike ride. She has two bikes to use. Go up on the bike trail. Just the two of you. We will handle all hollow activity for you two. Alright? I swear it will be fine. It's simple and romantic in it's own way."

Izuru shrugs. "I guess. I'll see if she wants too.

Later that morning after the four of them had breakfast. Shuuhei and Rangiku left to go shopping. Both Izuru and Orihime figured it was Rangiku's idea. Izuru shrugs and looks at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, I see you have two bikes, care to go for a bike ride, through the city, see where we end up?"

Orihime smiles and nods. "Sure, I mean I didn't think you knew how to ride a bike. When did you learn?"

Izuru laughs. "Well I think it was a few years ago, before even met you. But yeah. It's been awhile. So let's go whenever your ready."

They got the bikes out of the washroom, and took them both outside. Soon they both were set and riding a long the bike path, heading towards the country area. As they were riding for a few hours they had been talking, their talks only helping them grow closer. But for Izuru so far, no romantic gesture goes without issues.

First as they were riding Orihime's breaks stopped working so she got launched. Luckily for her, she has fast enough reflexes her powers slowed the momentum. Oh it was forgotten to be mentioned she was going down a hill at that moment.

Then Izuru caught up to her. He checked her for wounds. When he found minimal. He went to pick her flowers and she loved the flowers but a bee came out, and for some kami forsaken reason the bee stung Izuru. Making his nose swell.

Izuru, let Orihime heal him but as he was trying to talk with a swollen nose, she started to tease him. He just shook his head. He sighed. "Guess I try again tomorrow."

Orihime looks up. "Try what again tomorrow?"

Izuru sighs and looks down. "Not a thing."

Day Three: Tuesday

The third try for him, was just taking her to a store. It should be simple right. Just simple grocery store shopping. It went well, but he didn't think it was enough for her. So he felt like he struck out.

Day Four: Wednesday.

Izuru decided to ask someone outside of the four of them. He asked Uryuu, he found the Quincy's number in Orihime's phone which he grabbed while she was in the shower. Uryuu answered on the first ring. "Orihime?! Thank Kami you called. Are you alright?"

Izuru raised an eyebrow at his voice. "This is Kira Izuru. Hello Ishida-san. Orihime is fine. I was wondering if you could help me. I like Orihime-san, Alot. I wish to court her. But I am not having any luck in doing so."

Uryuu smirks even though he knows the lieutant doesn't see it. "I see. Before I help you, did, does she feel the same for you?"

Izuru sighs in relief. No death threats nothing. He called the right man. "I believe she does. Just I am not asking Rangiku anymore. I thought you could help me."

Uryuu sighs. "I'll try. Let's see what did you do so far?"

Izuru smiles. "I made a picnic lunch for her, but Hollows distrupted it. Then I took her on a bike ride, broken breaks, bee sting, unpleasant in the end. Took her grocery shopping, I know not very romantic. But it's all I could think of."

Uryuu laughs softly. "I see. Well the picnic lunch, and bike ride was good. Grocery shopping no. How about a walk through the woods. A hike. Hmmm.. maybe. You could find out what she likes to do, other than sewing."

Izuru smiles. "She often volunteers with kids at an orphanage. Maybe she and I could spend the day doing that."

Uryuu nods. "That would work. Take her to the orphanage to help out, then take her OUT to eat. Without Rangiku or Shuuhei I am guessing is with you two yes? No extra people, just the two of you. Then for another date. Take her to the beach, at night. Just to relax. Also you could take her to a bookstore. She loves books. Buy her things."

"Thanks Uryuu. Greatly appreciated." Izuru felt better with the ideas.

Uryuu nods. "How is she? Really?"

Izuru sighs. "She seems fine, but I think their is something wrong. I just want to see her smile. You know. That smile that reaches her eyes. That reaches her soul."

Uyruu nods."Yeah I remember that smile. I miss her. Hell I miss all of our friends. But after we..after we all found out she was sick, she pulled away from us."

Izuru gasps. "You know?"

Uryuu rolls his eyes, then shakes his head when he remembers that the soul reaper doesn't see him do it. "Of course we knew. Ichigo and Nelliel were in denial of it, though Orihime accepted it. Tatsuki and Chad wanted to put off their wedding, Orihime wouldn't let them. Chizuru didn't know how to take it, but she moved on. Ichigo and Orihime got into it, she told him how she felt about him. Nelliel was willing to step aside. In the end Orihime distanced herself from us so we wouldn't have to watch her wither away. I have respected her wishes. But I still keep my eye out on her."

Izuru growls. "Then why weren't you their when three hollows attacked near her apartment. She took out two of them, I took out the third. If you care so much where were you?"

Uryuu sounds broken. "She doesn't want to see us. I don't blame her, we didn't try as hard as we should have."

"Well you can see her now. Be in her life now damn it. While their is still time. Or she not important enough to you all. She was called the Princess of Karakura high right? Well the princess is now locked in her own tower by her own volition. If you are a real friend then you'd be here."

Uryuu wants to argue but knows Izuru was right. "So you really do love her don't you?"

Izuru sighs. "More than anything."

"What happens when she dies and loses her memories of us all, of you?" Uryuu whispers sadly.

"I fight for her again. I stand by her side even if she loses her memories. My heart and soul is hers. So I'll damn well stand beside her. Thanks Uryuu. Orihime is done in the bathroom and coming out. Talk again soon."

Izuru hangs up the phone and sets it down. Orihime looks at him. "Who was that you were talking too?"

Izuru doesn't lie and smiles at her. "Uyruu, he just wanted to see how you were. I told him if he wants to see you, he should come to visit."

Orihime hums and nods. "That is good, it would be nice to see him."

Izuru grins. "Let's go to the bookstore shall we? I want to just get out and stretch my legs. I'd like your company. Please?" He gives her a puppy look.

Orihime rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yes, okay. Their are two book stores. We can go to both. Then we can go do something else."

He takes her hand and he leads her out of the apartment. Leading her down the stairs, and out of the apartment building. They walk down the street and after a half hour walk they make it to the bookstore. They both walk together while holding hands. Not even thinking of breaking the contact.

Izuru didn't realize it was her favorite store, or that she had been here plenty of times because an elderly man and woman look at each other, then at Orihime. They smile and nod. "Hello Orihime-chan. How are you doing?"

Orihime smiles. "Hello Mizuki-san. Hinto-san. How are you on this beautiful day?"

The couple laugh at how happy she is. The woman smiles. "We are good Orihime. And who is this handsome young man?"

Izuru laughs and looks down shyly. Orihime giggles. "Oh this is Izuru-kun. He's a very close friend."

Izuru squeezes her hand a little more and she smiles. Hinto-san chuckles. "A definite upgrade from that Kurosaki fool of a boy. That was so damn dense and blind, I am surprised you waited for him as long as you did."

Izuru tries not to laugh, but Orihime did laugh. "Yes I was young and dumb."

Izuru smirks and laughs. "Falling in love isn't foolish, even if it was a fool hardy love. Love is never foolish. You just act foolish, but sometimes that is the best thing."

Hinto nods in agreement with Izuru. "Yes quite right young man. Hold onto him Orihime. He is very smart. Good head on his shoulders."

Mizuki laughs. "Good head on his shoulders, very smart. Also very handsome. Yep I definitely approve."

Orihime is giggling at Izuru turning red. She leads him down her favorite section. Romance. She laughs at the look on his face. "What? Cliche I am guessing?"

Izuru shrugs. "Nothing wrong with romance."

Orihime smiles at him and nods, going through the books to find which one she wants. She figures which books she wants, and pouts realizing she doesn't have enough. Izuru takes her hand, grabbing the books out of her hands. Laughing at the look on her face.

"I am buying you these Orihime, so don't even argue."

Orihime opens her mouth, then shuts it. Then opens it again. "Izuru-kun, their are other books I wanted too, but it's okay, one is enough. Never mind, let's not get any. Come on."

She tries to pull him away from the shelf. She grabs the books out of his hands to put them back. When she puts them back. She starts to pull him away from the aisle. "Let's go, I changed my mind."

He stops dead looking at her guilty and panicked look on her face. "Has no man ever bought you a gift. I mean outside of when gifts are mandatory?"

Orihime looks down shyly, shaking her head. "Nope, not even the few dates I did have."

Izuru looks at her with a new determination. "Well then, that changes right now doesn't it."

He grabs the three books she wanted and smirks, with a michievous look in his eyes. "What other books did you want?"

"Izuru-kun, no.. I can't let you do this!" She all but shrieks at him.

Izuru laughs softly. "You aren't letting me do anything, darling. I want too. You deserve this."

He lets her lead her through the store, "Plus Hime, don't worry about me not having enough money. I got enough trust me. I have ten years worth of working and no bills to really pay unlike here. So I got money. Not trying to gloat but just stating. Now.. what other books can I get the beautiful princess?"

Orihime blushes but points to the other books. He laughs seeing they are vampire and werewolf books, as well as demons.

He grabs the other books she wants and goes to the check out.

Mizuki smiles. "good choice."

Hinto laughs. "Aww sweet Hime-chan is embarrassed."

Izuru nods and smiles. "Apparently the men, my Hime was dating, didn't know how to treat her right, never bought her a gift. Well that changes now. Don't you two agree?"

Hinto and Mizuki nod vigorously. "Wholeheartedly agree with you. She deserves it."

Izuru pays for the books and then he leads his girl out. He decides to surprise her by taking her out to eat, at a little cafe. They sit and order lunch. Enjoying the rest of the day talking and laughing.

When they are done they head back to the apartment. Soon they are both snuggled on the couch, watching Paranormal Activity movies, deciding on a marathon.

When Rangiku and Shuuhei get back, Izuru hushes them both, they notice Orihime is snuggled against his side, her head on his chest, and Izuru is just carding his fingers through her hair, as she sleeps soundly.

Rangiku nods and gives him a thumbs up, and Shuuhei just nods is approval.

Day five, six, seven. Which is Thursday, Friday, Saturday was about the same.

Izuru took Orihime on a hike on Thursday,and it went well. They just took out their snacks, a blanket and watched the clouds go by once they found a perfect place to sit and relax. They skipped stone, and she busted him on his hair over his eyes every time he had to blow it out of his face. Orihime and he snuggled against each other as they watched the clouds. When she started to get tired, he took her home. They cooked dinner together, and watched more movies.

Friday- Izuru took her to the movie theater. They saw a cartoon that Orihime thought would be good. It wasn't so bad, but he didn't like seeing how some men who brought their own kids, would be staring at HIS girl. He sighed knowning that sometimes it can't be helped. But it was a good peaceful day.

Saturday- They went to the orphange, their Izuru played with a bunch of little kids, Orihime worked with the babies and the toddlers. It was amazing to watch her. He swears she was in her element. She seemed so happy. It made his heart warm. For how much fun they were having the day went by fast. Maybe not much romance but it did put a smile to her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 20: Week two of romantic moments..

Week two, Day one: Sunday:

Izuru had other things now planned. More romantic. Less ordinary. The night before he had packed a bag of clothes for both of them. Towels and snacks. Nothing to heavy for them. He planned to take her to mountains, but not the normal way. He plans to fly her their soul reaper style. He got up early in the morning before the sun even rose, heading into the kitchen he cooked breakfast, being as quiet as possible. He made breakfast for all of them. But got a tray down and set

Orihime's breakfast on its plate, then moved it to the tray, he carries it to her room once the sun starts to come up. He knocks softly on her door.

"Orihime? Hime-chan?"

He knocks again before going into the room. He sets the tray on her small table at the side of her bed, and gently sits on the bed next to her, he gently runs her fingers through her hair. She moans and turns over, nuzzling his hand. He grins slightly. "Come on Hime girl, time to wake up. I got big plans for us baby."

She slowly wakes up and muffles a yawn with her hand, she looks at him. "Izuru, it's not even seven in the morning."

He grins and nods. "Yep six-thirty in the morning. I made breakfast."

"Ohh, well then let me get dressed and I'll meet you out their." She yawns again. "Just give me a few moments."

"No need to rush to get breakfast. You don't need to go to the food, when it has come to you my dear." He holds the tray out to her and she laughs softly, still a little tired of being woken up early."

She sits up and smiles softly. "What's the occasion? I mean for the breakfast in bed."

Izuru shrugs. "Can't I just do something nice for you? Plus didn't think you'd want to deal with those two and their hangovers."

Orihime laughs softly and nods in understanding. "Yes you can do something nice, but I also see you wanted to rescue me from dealing with the sloshed out minds of two lieutants."

Izuru nods and smiles. "That and in a way you are rescuing me."

Orihime giggles and grabs the tray, squealing. "French Toast. You must be a Kami Izuru, it's what I wanted this morning."

He laughs and kisses her nose. Her cheeks dust a slight pinkish hue, and he grins."You are so beautiful, did you know that?"

Orihime shakes her head as she eats, and smiles. "You are very sweet Izuru, but I also think your biased with your opinion. You are a friend. None of the other men thought I was beautiful enough or smart enough to stay with me."

Izuru smiles. "Yes but you said the puzzle pieces of your heart are still missing, that they didn't have it."

Orihime nods and considers it. "True, but how does one know if that said person doesn't even try to be with you. They didn't try Izuru."

"Oh Orihime, they are fools. Plain and simple."

After they are finished eating, he let's her get dressed and soon he is out of his gigai, carrying her to the skies, in a leisurely flashstep, they make it to the mountains. To the highest peak. He smiles when he sets her down. "Now look my Hime. Look at this view."

She smiles and looks. "Oh wow! It's beautiful Izuru! Just I don't think any human, any one has ever been to this height before. Oh Thank You Izuru!"

He smiles and laughs as she hugs him. "You are welcome. Very welcome. Anything for you."

They sit down and watch the clouds again. But this time Izuru pulls her closer to him, he wraps his arm around her, and looks into her eyes. "Orihime, I have got to tell you something. I am so sorry. So so so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to take advantage of you!"

Orihime pulls away and looks at him in surprise. "Is that why you've been so sweet to me? To.. to see if I really forgive you or not, or to get me to forgive you?"

Izuru's head snaps up. "No..yes. No I am doing this because I need you to know."

Orihime tries to control her breathing. "No? Yes? No? Which one is it? Was this, were they all the times last week and today, were they pity dates Izuru?"

Orihime stands up, but realizes she can't go anywhere without his help. She looks at him. She sighs. "Explain then. Explain how I misinterrupted the letter. The wonderful kisses to the awful heart breaking letter? Explain please."

Izuru looks down. "It was one thing to be in love with Momo. It is another to fall in love with you. I fell Orihime. So damn hard that I still don't know which way is up, down, left or right."

Orihime stands their patiently, trying not to cry or flip out on him. "Okay. Just take it one step at a time Izuru, I want to understand."

Izuru turns to look at her. "I fell in love with you when you were still in Soul Society. Staying at my divison. I didn't realize till I saw you try to give away your, well your innocence. I snapped. I knew then I needed you. That I loved you. That I couldn't handle another man touching you. Down side. When I got you back to your room, you were mad at me. I was mad at me. Then you came to my room in tears and I couldn't stop myself. We kissed, we touched. Your kisses, your touches. They made my skin burn and it felt so damn good. I still have them branded in my mind in my body. My heart."

Orihime looks at him and takes hesitant steps toward him. "Izuru?" She takes his hand gently, kissing it gently, she turns him to face her, and he has tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Hime. My sweet Hime. I want to be with you, don't you see. I turned you away because I took your innocence away without your true consent. I was ashamed of myself. I didn't want you to be tied down to a soul reaper. It's like being tied down to a military man, you won't know where I am at times. Hell I don't know where I'll be when I am done with my vacation. I just want to be with you. If you asked me too I'd give up my lieutant position in a heartbeat, to be with you."

Orihime sighs and hugs him, resting her head on his chest. "Oh Izuru, we didn't do anything. You silly man. We went to bed. We made out. We touched. I didn't lose my innocence. Not at all. My fairies told me what happened. Otherwise I'd be in your position."

She giggles when he lifts his head and looks at her. "We.. we didn't. I mean I didn't force you?"

Orihime kisses him deeply. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back passionately. When the break the kiss he looks into her eyes. "I love you Orihime. I am gonna stay with you as long as I can. I can't promise forever though. I am sorry. Another reason I was trying to stay away, was because when you die, hopefully a long time from now. You may lose your memories. It would kill me if I couldn't find you, but even if we do find each other, you may want nothing to do with me. It would kill me. To know the woman I love, desire above all others wants nothing to do with me."

Orihime smiles and kisses his chin. "Simple Izuru, you fight for me. You woo me like you did here. Like you did in Soul Society, those ten years ago. I may not remember after I die, but I'll still have the same soul. The soul that belongs to you."

Izuru kisses her again, then packs up their stuff. He picks her up and flash steps back to the apartment. He leads her into the apartment. Still holding her close. Rangiku just lifts her eyebrows and smiles. Shuuhei just smiles and chuckles at the happy look on the couple.

Rangiku smiles. "So you two together finally?"

Orihime blushes but nods and smiles. "Mmhmm yes, and what do you mean finally?"

Rangiku and Shuuhei laugh. "You finally got the fool to grin, he's been so depressed without you Orihime-chan. I didn't think I'd survive another Izuru depressing hour."

Rangiku just laughs as Izuru glares at them. Orihime looks at Izuru and cups his face gently with her hands. "Is that true Izuru?"

He smiles slightly and nods taking her hands gently. "Yes it's true. I am lost without you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 21: The best laid romantic plans, ruined by a broken heart.

The rest of Izuru's plans died the next day, so the rest of the week consisted of Orihime resting in her home, Izuru had plans but when Orihime got sick the next day, he didn't even think twice on destroying the plans to care for her. Izuru cooking her breakfast, making lunch, and cooking dinner. It also consisted, of helping her to the bathroom to throw up, to help her keep her air ways clear.

So lots of kido spells and shoulder massages. When she fell asleep, Izuru snuck away to call her friends. First Uryuu, then Tatuski, who told Chad, then calling Kurosaki as well. It was time that the princess of Karakura town had her friends come home to say goodbye to her. Izuru knows that Orihime doesn't have much time. With that. Rangiku and Shuuhei had been staying close as well. To make sure Izuru and Orihime have everything they need.

Rangiku sat in one chair, listening to Orihime's breathing. Shuuhei had called Orihime's boss, Mr. Shizuki. Izuru had called the nice owners of the book store Mizuki-san and Hinto-san on the sixth day.

She didn't have much time. Her skin color had faded to a grayish color. Her nails had turned blue. She was gasping for air. By the time Mr. Shizuki, Mizuki, and Hinto had shown up, Orihime's spiritually inclined friends showed up. Ichigo and Nelliel were holding hands. Ichigo looked so angry with himself, that Izuru didn't have the hear to tell him what he thought of the subsitute soul reaper.

Shuuhei, Rangiku stayed close to each other. Chad held Tatsuki who was trying to be strong for her daughter and her husband, as she held their daughter Inoue Sora Yatsutora. Orihime had stopped talking because it was too much strain on her heart, and lungs. Izuru just sat their on the couch, with the woman he loves' head on his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to just be their for her. He whispers softly to her. "Orihime love.. your friends are here."

She smiles, but says nothing.

Uryuu and Yuzu showed up as well, as did Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, the visards that wished to stay in the living world. As well as Karin Kurosaki, and Isshin Kurosaki. Orihime's apartment was full of people. More than it ever had been in the last ten years.

Suddenly the door flies open and Byakuya strides into the room. Izuru would get up to be respectful but with Orihime laying on him, he can't. Byakuya doesn't even seem angry. He seems upset. He leans down kneeling before Orihime. He gently lays his hand on her chest, whispering a kido spell softly, his hand glows. When he is done speaking quietly.

He looks to Rangiku first, then to the others. "Rukia wishes to send her regards, she can not come at this time for

travel with upset her pregnancy. But she had found out from Lieutant Masumoto that she was dying. I came to see if I could help."

Byakuya looks at Izuru and smiles kindly to him. "I understand loss lieutant Kira. More than you would know. I watched my wife right before my eyes. You are lucky even if it doesn't seem that way. You get another chance with her. Which I believe that Inoue-san knew. She didn't want to worry either, any of you. Hence she wanted you all to have your own lives, to learn to live without her. I wish to relieve your burden just a little bit. She will remember all of us. It may take a day or so yes."

He smirks as he stands up. "Though I don't think I'd had to do this spell, you two will stay bound together?"

Izuru looks at Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki what do you mean?"

Byakuya shakes his head. "You will figure it out soon enough."

As quick as he came, he left.

Soon Orihime takes her last gasp. When her voice is said again, Izuru turns around looking at his sweet Hime with a chain attached to her chest. He walks to her hesitantly. He kisses her lovingly. He breaks her chain, to end her suffering. He smiles more. "I love you, and I'll come find you."

Orihime giggles and nods. "I love you too. I know you will. If I don't remember you, remember to woo me. You were always so smooth with your words."

He chuckles and brushes his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah only you think that love."

Orihime brushes her fingers through his hair and moves his hair out of his eyes. She laughs. "You gotta cut your hair Izuru-kun."

He shakes his head and steps out of his gigai, and calls forth Wabisuke, he can feel his zanpakuto is sadder than usual, and gently turns the sword to do a konso. He waits till all her friends. They aren't just friends, they were her family no matter how long they parted from her. That is what they all were to the goodbyes are over. He preforms the konso. He whispers. "see you soon" as she vanishes from view.

He looks to her friends.."Will you take care of her body, and all of the finacial stuff.. I don't know.."

Ichigo pats his shoulder and nods. "Of course Izuru. We can all chip in and help. Thank you. For calling us. Getting us to get our heads out of our asses. We should have been here for her."

Izuru smirks. "It's okay Kurosaki. You all were here when it meant most to her. Now if you don't mind, I got a place to be. Captain will be angry I am back in Soul Society before my month break is over, but things happen."

Izuru suddenly flash steps, Rangiku, and Shuuhei soon follow him straight back into Soul Society.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 22: W ill they get a happy ending?

Izuru, Rangiku, and Shuuhei land in the Sereiti right in third divison, Izuru rushes past his captain. Rangiku and Shuuhei decide to stay to tell Captain Ortobashi what happend and what is going on. When they are finished telling him everything.

He sits down, rubbing his temples. "I think I need a drink, and it's only mid afternoon. But first question was it just my imagination but did I ...I swear I saw a red string attached to Izuru's chest? Maybe I've been drinking and I don't even know it. Come on lieutants, let's go let Head Captain know what is going on, then tell Kensei your back Shuuhei. With that.." The three of them leisurely stroll towards first division.

Izuru lands in Rukonagi, he closes his eyes, trying to control his heart, his soul. His patience. He finally feels the traces of her spiritual pressure. The same spiritual pressure that felt as familiar as Shuuhei's, or as his own. He moves swiftly through the streets, till he finds a woman wandering around the streets. A woman with auburn hair, long and glorious. He smiles, just taking her in. "She is beautiful. She looks like she did ten years ago. Her soul never changed.

She is still the beautiful, pure soul I've loved for maybe forever."

He flashsteps to her. He smiles. "Inoue-san? Orihime-chan?"

She turns to look at him, and she smiles politely but he can tell by her eyes, she doesn't remember him. He sighs, 'wishful thinking, that the kido spell worked.'

Orihime nods."Yes? I am Inoue Orihime, May I help you lieutant?"

He smiles, and nods. "Um yes, you need to come with me to the Sereiti. I was told to come find you. If you please?"

He holds out his arm to her. She nods, and hesitantly takes his arm. "Did I do something wrong?"

Izuru smiles at her ressuringly. "No of course not. But you need to stay with me. In the third divison alright, at least till the Head Captain comes to talk to you. And don't worry the new Head Captain isn't as scary as the old one."

He winks and she laughs. That beautiful laugh he loves.

He flashsteps her to the third division in ten leaps and movements. He gently leads her into his quarters. She looks around, then sits down. He rushes around, turning into a bumbling idiot, dropping a pan on his foot, and then nailing his head into a cabinet. Orihime quickly gets up when she hears the noise in the kitchen. She goes over to him. "Ohh lieutant-san! Your head it's bleeding! Oh my let me go get a cloth, and I'll clean up the cut before you get an infection...I'll.."

Before she can finish, he pulls her into a hug. He kisses her cheek lovingly and whispers. "You haven't changed Inoue-san. Your still my beautiful Orihime. Even if you can't remember me."

He let's go of her, and heads into the bathroom. He looks at his hair, and grabs the scissors, he trims his hair back to how it was when he was in the academy. So much shorter, and he can see past his hair. He chuckles and smiles. "Well she wanted me to cut my hair."

While Izuru is gone. Orihime goes to pick up the pan off the ground, and works around his kitchen as if she knew this place. She smiles until she sees the letter she had dropped over ten years ago. During that fateful day. She reads over it. Suddenly one hand lands on her chest, squeezing her clothes against her chest. Her other hand gripping the side of her head, suddenly a hiss leaves her lips as she drops to her knees. "He knows me? How.. I don't understand"

She whimpers, suddenly tiny voices whisper to her. "Mistress, think back. It's us. We want to help. We will guide you, just close your eyes. Relax."

A more annoyed tiny voice chimes in, "Damn it woman, snap out of it. Time to get off your throne, out of the tower, and snap out of it! You know this place, you know where you are. The light in your soul will guide you to your memories."

Suddenly as soon as he said those words, flashes of her life at 15 and before come to the forefront of her mind. The death of her brother. Hueco Mundo. The Quincy War. Kurosaki choosing Nelliel. Rangiku, Shuuhei, her other friends. Then Izuru. Sweet Izuru. All her memories of him, the good, the bad. The romantic. Once she clears her head. She gasps and looks around the room. "Izuru's quarters? But how.. he found me?"

She grins and stands up. She heads to the bathroom door. She knocks softly. "Lieutant-san? Can I come in?"

Izuru sounds panicked. "Um hold on Orihime-cha.. I mean Inoue-san. I'll be right out. Then I'll get you a cup of tea."

Orihime giggles and opens the door. When Izuru looks up he sees her giggling and smiling. She steps up to him and looks at his hair. "About time you cut your hair, Izuru. I told you, you would look better if people saw your eyes."

Izuru sets the comb and scissors down, mumbling "Yes, Yes you said I'd look .."

Realization dawns on him, he spins to face and quickly wraps his arms around her, backing her out of the bathroom and then spinning her around the room. She squeals in happiness as she buries her face in his neck. He laughs.

"You remember me? You remember us? Do you remember me Orihime-chan?"

Orihime giggles and nods her head rapidly. "I remember you. I remember us, I remember hearing all of my friends their when I died. I believe I heard that Byakuya was their too."

Izuru nods, beyond elated she is here with her. With her memories. He grins more. "Yes, yes, YES!"

He spins her around more and kisses her full on the lips, with as much passionate as he could give into one kiss. When they separate. She laughs. "We need to tell the others."

Izuru laughs. "Na..naha not right now. Right now what we are going to do is this.."

He picks her up into his arms, carrying her bridle style. Carrying her to his bedroom. She wraps her arms around his neck and laughs softly. "Izuru-kun is being so bold, what has gotten into you?"

Izuru grins and laughs. "You. You got into me. Way deep. Into my soul. Branding me as yours just with your love and your smile. Now I am gonna do what I wanted to do ten years ago. But this time no sake is gonna control our decisions. I want to make love to you Orihime. So badly it burns within me."

Orihime smiles. "Well why didn't you say so?"

He lays her on the bed and the rest of the mid-afternoon to the wee hours of the early morning, they made love. Not caring who heard their cries of pleasure throughout the whole third division.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 23: Yes! Happy endings do exist. Just.. takes a while.

(Epilogue)

It's been a year since Orihime had died, losing her human life, and becoming a soul reaper. Apparently Hatchi was right. Her powers are her zanpakuto. She didn't have to join the Soul Academy for everything she already knew. Central 46 didn't order her to do so, for the fact that Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku ordered her to be trained by the best kido masters in the Sereiti.

Mom Hinamori trained her defensive, and with the help of Isane Kotetsu helped with healing kido as well. Then Nanao Ise trained her offensive Kido and within the first two months, Orihime was a master at kido. Her teachers were proud for how quick of a study she was. She learned flashstep by the second best flashstep soul reaper. Byakuya was honored to do it.

When Orihime found out that Byakuya was the one who sealed her memories away, she forced Izuru to take her to see him, she went right up to the very quiet captain and hugged him tight. Crying in happiness into his shoulder. The captain didn't know what to do, but he tried to console her. Whispering to her. "I had to Orihime-san. You helped me figure out how to be a good big brother to my sister. To prepare to be an uncle to my niece. You are family to me as well. I couldn't lose you too."

To say she was shocked was an understatement, but her only words before she left was, soft but true. "I always knew you weren't as cold as everyone thought you were Byakuya Kuchiki. Thank you for all that you've done for me."

Izuru got back to work. He was so proud of his girl. She remembered everyone. He sits at his desk at this moment while his girl is at work, at the fourth division. She had become the third seat of the healing divison. Captain Kotetsu was only to happy to have Orihime their, with lieutant Yamada Hanataro, helping Orihime know her way around. She'd be a pro in no time.

Now a year has gone by. Orihime and Izuru had been courting all this time. She works constantly, whether at the division or helping the sick people in Rukonagi. Izuru helps as well.

Izuru groans and drops his head right on his desk, groaning softly. In his hands on his desk is an engagement ring for his girl. He sighs. "I got no ideas how to tell her. To ask her. I am so hopeless."

Izuru couldn't believe who he asked to meet him here. The girl who started all of this. So he decided he really did hit rock bottom.

"Izuru-san? I was told you wanted to see me, is everything okay?" Momo's soft voice speaks up at the door.

Izuru nods and waves her in. "Yes Momo, everything is well, as good as to be expected. Please close the door. This is private."

Momo nods and smiles at her friend. "What's up? You seem happy but worried, what did you do?"

Izuru says nothing and looks down, as he sits up better. When he does, she notices the ring.

"A ring?" She questions. Then her eyes go huge. "A RING! Oh Kami you are gonna propose to Orihime-chan!"

Izuru tries to quiet her. But she continues.. "That is so great Izuru, she'll love it!"

Momo grabs the ring before he can stop her and she looks it over. "It's beautiful, so when are you gonna propose to her?"

Izuru sighs, standing up, stretching and plucking the ring from her fingers. "I don't know how too. I don't know if it should just be honest, romantic, or what? That's why I asked you to come over."

Momo smiles. "She's a simple kinda girl. In the best of ways. Cook her favorite meal. Take her on a a midnight walk if you wish. Then just ask her alright? Simplicity is the best at times."

Izuru nods and watches her friend leave, waving.

The next night. Orihime is dressed in a nice kimono. Izuru is dressed in a man's kimono, of dark blue to match his eyes. She can't stop staring at him. She smiles as he takes her hand and leads her out of their home. He takes her down to a nicer little pub in the Sereiti. They sit and before Orihime can even order, the waitress let's her know, that her meal was already taken care of. When Orihime looks at Izuru, he just smiles and shrugs. "Apparently someone knows you really well."

Orihime smirks and laughs. "I see. Just a simple someone huh?"

She takes his hand. She giggles at his mischievous look. "Okay Izuru what is up?"

He grins and shakes his head. "I did nothing."

Orihime smiles and soon their food shows up. They eat silently as Izuru silently recites his proposal in his head. When they finish eating he leads her out after paying. They start to go for a walk, the stars and moon out. Orihime looks at the sky. It's a little cold so he puts his extra Hyori over her shoulders, since a lite snow is drizzingly down. She smiles over at him. She just enjoys the moment with her love.

She stops as she hears music playing, she looks over and sees Rangiku and Shuuhei. Shuuhei waves as he goes back to playing music. He calls out. "Nice night play music eh? Orhime-chan?"

Orihime giggles and nods. "Yes Shuuhei-san"

As they walk, Captains and lieutants of the fifth, tenth, ninth, third divison Captain. Eigth division Captain Lisa Yadomaru was outside standing with Captain Rose. Plus Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji and new Captain of the eleventh division Rukia Kuchiki was standing their. Orihime sees everyone, she looks at Izuru.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Izuru laughs. "Nope"

Izuru drops down to both knees and looks up into her eyes, he whispers. "Orihime. My love. Princess. I love you so much. Loved you over eleven years ago. You have turned my life upside down, inside out. I can't tell what is what without you. I can't think straight with you at times. I mean that in a good way. You are my world. My life. My angel. My demon.. " Here he smiles michievously, causing her to blush. "You are an amazing woman, and all I am trying to say, what I am hoping to be able to get out is, I love you. I love and want to have my dreams come true, which is to have you as my wife. Will you marry me Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime shocked to her core, she looks up and sees her brother Sora standing their. Her eyes go huge she whispers. "Sora nii-san?"

Izuru smiles. "No man. No man with any form of honor would have fogotten to ask the woman he loves' family member."

Orihime smiles and giggles. "That's why everyone was covering for you? Well Rangiku, Shuuhei-san, Renji-kun, and Rose-san?"

Izuru laughs and nods. "They just knew I wanted to find your brother."

"Orihime...I hate to rush you but..I kinda need to know. Will.. um..?" He shivers and his hakamas are getting soaked in the snow.

Orihime nods and whispers, tears in her eyes. "Yes! Absolutely I'll marry you. Oh Izuru I love you so much."

He slips the ring on her left hand, on that left ring finger. He leaps up and swoops in and kisses her. As if no one else is around, though in the back ground he could hear all of their friends cheering. Orihime kisses him fiercely, and wraps her arms around him, she whispers.

"This is the end of our romantic story yes?"

Izuru nods and laughs. "No baby, it's the beginning of our Happily ever after."


End file.
